Between Angels and Demons
by Eligoon
Summary: A fanfiction me and my friend is writing in the Supernatural setting. With our own characters as the mains. The Dream-Demon (Dreamon) and Archangel. They find themselves in boredom as in their dimension there is not much power to them. Therefor they travel to the dimension of Supernatural, and that starts a grand adenture for them both.
1. A dream was born (Evelyn background)

Humankind, fragile, small and weak beings. But they have always dreamt, hoped and feared. There were not many of them in the start, but enough of them to create me. Their dreams were full of colors and hopes, but also darkness and fear. I manifested from their dreams, I was born from the human minds. I was nothing but shadows in their sleep, but I watched over them, my small fragile creators. But they gave birth to so many children, their race expanded rapidly. And so did I have to expand what I was. I took the souls of dying humans, and transformed them into what I was, manifested dreams with minds of their own. We watched over humanities dreams, and nightmares, kept them safe from the darkness at night.

But then the Angels and their "Apocalypse" raged war onto all of us. Almost all the angels wanted to eradicate human kind, only a few was against it. A lot of humans were killed, forcing all of us to start feeding on the humans that were alive, to not get destroyed ourselves. I refused to do it, I was created by their hopes, and their fear, and I would not turn on them and consume them. The human souls that ended up in hell turned to demons. So instead of feeding on human essence, I had to consume demons instead, feeding of their foul essence, to stay strong enough not to get killed in the angel's war. I began to look like the demons, instead of being a beautiful and different being of dreams; I became what I would call a Dream Demon. I had the abilities of a demon, but also my powers of dreams.

I heard that one of the angels against killing humanity had begun to make deals with some humans. Their souls for giving the angel power enough to protect humanity. The angel was said to be fighting armies of angels by itself. I only cared to survive to protect the dreams of the humanity that would be left. So I consumed more demons, taking their powers and their essence. But something split inside me; my original being disliked what I was becoming. So I decided to split into two; The Dream Demon, and the pure dream being that I had been. The pure dream being was separated from me, but that also meant it could not feel what I felt. It was a dark being, it was nightmares. There was no hope in this new being, it was only fear. I dubbed it Nocturne, meaning eternal night, or nightmare. I told it to be patient, and to protect humans while they slept, but it wouldn't listen. It ran away, escaping into the minds of sleeping humans. I was left alone; I was now a new creature, half dream, half demon. I gave myself the name Evelyn, meaning little bird, or desired one.

I took care of humanities dreams and nightmares, consuming more demons in the process. All the other dream creatures had gone crazy, feeding off everything living that dreamt. But I had to be careful, being as powerful as I now were, I could not stay in a humans dream or mind for very long, without starting to feed on them. So I had to find another solution, and soon.

The angel's war was coming to an end, leaving one angel standing alone. The one who had become stronger from human souls, had slain all those who sook to destroy the human kind. The angels who had fought on its side had been killed, so it was all alone, the last angel.

After some time of thinking, I had found my solution, to merge with a human. If I merged with one completely, it could keep me alive and I could still be protect dreams, and the human would live longer, get stronger and most likely get some of my demon and dream powers. It was a good solution, but I had to find a human I could trust, one that was not selfish. Humanity had evolved a lot over time, and their race was now the largest of all on the earth. Many of you had learned how to have lucid dreams; I didn't need to protect you that much anymore.

I felt her dream, it was so full of hope, and the colors were so bright. I visited her in this dream, spoke to her. She was shy at first, but I could see hidden fire in her eyes. Her name was Eve, she was living on her own in this new town, she had just moved away from her parents. She had a passion for tarot cards and cats; she was a special human in my eyes. I offered her a deal, if I could merge with her, share her body and mind, I could make her strong, make her confident, and protect her. She was scared at first, but when I told her about my mission to protect humanities dreams, she seemed less scared.

She accepted.


	2. Between Angels and Demons

"I wish I could quit this life and get an exciting life again" you said, hah you sure got what you asked for.

"Maybe" I smiled at you.

"How?..." you asked me.

"Let's make a deal" I replied, my eyes turned black while I smirked.

"What… like with a Demon?" she looked confused.

I sighed and looked at you: "I'm a Demon dude"

"So this deal…" you asked hesitant.

"Yesss… it's quite simple" I gave my best sly smile.

"I'm listening" you replied with a slight tone of interest.

My smile widened and I gave her a pretty good deal: " I'll give you 20 years, of being a hunter, and you can quit your normal life without any trouble, and people will still know you, but think you are doing some jobs around different places, they won't object. In return... I want you to kill a person for me, and I want half of your soul after 20 years. If you break the deal, you are as good as dead."

"Hmmm…" you thought about it. "I don't know… never make deals with Demons…"

I smiled widely: "Whaaat… you know me.."

"Exactly" you replied with a smirk

"So…what do you say?" I felt a spark of happiness, or something close to that.

"So tempted….but…" you looked hesitant.

"But what?" my eyes glinted dangerously.

"What if, we go to the dimension of supernatural, and I become an angel you become a knight of hell or something else, and every year I'll give you a soul..." you was now offering, a Demon, a deal.

"Uhh…I kind of like that… but what do you want in return?" I was suspicious.

"I get to quit this life and do exciting stuff…" you had a natural face expression.

"Hmm…" I was considering it: "Sounds good as well…there is a slight problem though"

"None of us have to think about "Bloody hell" anymore" you smiled a bit.

I laughed and grinned at you: "I'm laughing, anyways… I like tormenting people here, they have no faith"

You looked at me and answered: "There will always be places where people have no faith…"

You were right. But I saw another problem: "oh and then there is that of course...if we go there, where we already have counterparts in Cas and Dean, we will most likely become them, and I like being me."

You smiled slightly and replied: "No, no. We're still going to be us; we just get to meet our counterparts..."

This deal did sound damn sweet, and fit with my plans. "Aha...now...the question is, if I agree to this...deal. How would we even get there?"

You smiled sarcastic: "Hey… you are the Demon in this relationship…"

"Fine" I just said, and then looked at your arms: "I agree, but I'm not like any demon, I don't seal the deal with a kiss... I seal a deal by getting some of my… clients blood." I smiled slyly.

You looked suspicious. "Ok…how do we do this?"

I took a knife from behind my back and then reach my hand out for her arm. "I cut your arm; drink some of your blood. Then I'll portal us to the other dimension through the concept of parallel places, like here. We are going to be here, but in the other dimension, through the thought of being there. You know what they say... if you think enough about it... it appears. Oh and I draw this symbol under our feet."

"…So, it is all just a dream?" you tried to look me in my eyes.

I sighed, I had no patience. "Just give me your arm; do you want to go there or not?"

You gave me your arm, looked up and said: "Do it"

I cut your arm, and I took my other hand a picked some of your blood up, licking it in me. I smirked and began to draw a symbol on the ground with my foot. I made you stand over it. "Deal is sealed." I started to mutter strange words, touching your head. Something happened; maybe I was sent with you, in the long end, you did end up there, didn't you.

You saw and heard something; you weren't sure what it was. But you just calmly answered: "So...calm before the storm, I think I'll pass"

Everything became dark, and a feeling of something pulling you towards another place. As light met your face you stood in a room in the bunker, next to me, Dean, Sam and Castiel just a few feet away.

Dean and Sam noticed us instantly, both drawing their guns, Dean also having his demon blade.

Castiel just looked at us confused, yet interested.

"Who the hell are you?! And how did you get in here?" Dean seemed a bit surprised, maybe also with a hint of anger.

I raised my hand up into the air, no time for smirking and slowly stepped behind her. "Don't shoot! We come in peace... eh… I would love to tell you how we got here, if you put the guns down, don't wanna shoot an Angel do you?" I nodded at her.

The Winchester brothers looked at Castiel, who looked at her. Castiel nodded, and the brothers looked back at us.

Sam looked at her, then at me: "Yeah… what about you?" he pointed his gun at my head that was visible behind her.

"Ah yes me eh... to tell the truth, I'm a Demon, but you don't want to shoot me, I'm very friendly, and I am here with my Angel buddy... she is keeping her sharp eyes on me, and will smite my ass off if I do anything." I smiled a bit, eyeing the demon blade, bloody dangerous thing.

"Yeah… I do my best" she tried to stay calm.

Dean still looked suspicious. "So now we know what you are. How did you get here?"

"Ah yes" I stepped out of hiding, and went to stand next to her, instead of using her as meat shield. "My Angel friend and I, we are concerned about you" I nodded at Dean. "But especially about you Sam. We know something is coming for you, it's hard to explain to you what, but we have come to protect you, just for a few days, to make sure you guys aren't killed or something."

Sam looked confused, and l could see he did not trust us at all. "And why should we trust you?"

I looked Sam in the eyes, deadly serious looking. "Because you have no choice, you don't know what's coming, and we are the only ones that can protect you from it." For once I told the truth, but they didn't know that, neither did she.

Dean did not trust us at all. "If something is coming for Sam, we can deal with it ourselves."

I laughed at Dean, though not knowing exactly why. "Good luck killing something neither one of you can see, hear, feel or sense!"

Castiel tilted his head at me: "I don't recall there being such creature…"

She took a step forward, Dean and Sam putting their guns on her.

Dean looked intensely at her: "Take another step I'll shoot"

I went to stand in front of her instantly, my eyes turning black. "To get to her, you go through me. And it's not a creature, Castiel." Castiel's eyes went bright blue. "It's a dream, a dream you don't wake up from, you will sleep until your body gives up, nothing can wake you up from it, but me, and my Angel friend behind me can slow it down." I spread my arms, to cover her some more, this could turn out very, very badly.

She put her hand on my shoulder, indicating it was enough!

Seam and Dean stood ready to shoot if anything went sour.

Dean asked suspiciously: "How can a dream come for someone?"

I looked at her, my eyes turning normal. "Because it's feeding on people, I don't know who created it, but I can feel it. And I know it feeds on "special people" and hunters, and you and Sam are delicious targets."

"…The perfect targets" she said looking slightly concerned.

I nodded: "Exactly"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, and then nodded, looking back at us. "Two days…that's all" said Sam.

Sam and Dean lowered their weapons. "If you in any way trick us, you're both dead" Dean sent us a stare.

I nodded at the brothers, then looked over at Castiel. "If the dream hits either of them, you should be able to slow it down, like my friend. Just try to heal them, should slow it down until I can remove it."

Castiel just stared at me and gave me a faint nod.

Sam asked me with a slight hint of curiosity in his voice: "Is there anything you can tell us about this... thing?"

I eyed Sam. "As said it enters your mind, it can even do it while you are awake. Then is makes your body fall unconscious, while your mind is still active. It will feed on your body's strength until you die." I raised my eyebrows in surprise over myself, why did I tell them so much?

Dean looked at me with a slight hint of disbelief. "So basically... we are on a 24 hours watch?"

She looked apologizing: "Afraid so."

He just replied with a: "Great…"

"Yeah…" I looked at her with a slight hint of relief, she didn't get shot.

Sam looked at us both. "If it's alright, we're gonna keep our guns with us, and we'll take any weapons you have, just until you're leaving..."

She looked at me, like I had weapons on me…

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam and Dean: "Understandable! But eh... I don't have any physical weapons, but as I also told you, I do anything, and my friend here smite my ass." I smirked slightly.

Castiel looked at her: "That means your Angel blade as well…"

She looked nervous and confused. "My what?..."

Castiel frowned at her: "Your Angel blade, we'll take that too…"

She frowned slightly: "I…I don't…"

I looked at Castiel and quickly opened my mouth: "She doesn't have one." Me and my quick silver tongue.

All three of them stared at her, didn't believe their ears.

"An Angel without an Angel blade…" Sam looked surprised.

She looked hella nervous: "I…I…"

"It's complicated. Let's just say we aren't a normal Demon and Angel." I said, looking in the floor.

Dean frowned: "How so?"

"It's… very complicated…" it was true… it was freaking complicated.

Sam looked at us, then at Dean and Castiel: "Well, we have time."

I looked at her, then back at all three of them.

"Oh well… I can start explaining a bit of it…" I felt something strange crawl closer to my mind, like a giant cloud of something bad, I couldn't really understand it.

I looked distant for a moment, taking a hand up to my head, a minor pain striking me. "Sam… can I talk to you over in the corner, just take your gun with you and hold it to my head…"

"Why?" Sam looked confused and suspicious.

"I need to talk to you, the Dream just felt...close, and it had you as target, I just need to prepare you for what you can do to prevent it. Problem is it also showed me something else, that...you might want to keep to yourself." Wasn't completely true, I wanted to put my plan to work before the dream would get any of them.

Sam looked at Dean, and the demon blade. He nodded, gesturing at it.

Dean eyed Sam and gave him the blade with a single nod.

Sam looked back at me. "A gun will only slow you down…" he looked at the blade. "This might hurt though…"

"Ah yes... yes it will" I walked over in the corner, freaking blade… then looked at her, then slowly at Dean and Castiel.

She looked slightly suspicious at me, then at Dean and Castiel. "Right…is there somewhere I can explain some of this?"

Dean eyed her suspiciously: "Over there." He pointed at a table and some chairs.

I waited for Sam to finally get his ass over here, and then looked up in his face, freaky tall. "First of all, the Dream is no joke, and it's not something I made up. Though... I'm sorry I have to do this." I touched his arm, his eyes became distant and he seemed groggy. We disappeared before any of them noticed.

She began to explain a little of it to Dean and Castiel, a mistake on her part, for when she looked over in the corner again. I and Sam were gone, completely gone from the corner.

She looked a bit… angry. "Dean, Castiel, we have to save Sam from my Demon friend… Don't ask."

Over in a dark room,away from the three others, I took my knife and started to cut Sam's arm. He was a bit groggy and couldn't resist properly. I licked some of his blood in me, it tasted delicately. "Now little Sam… goodnight" I hit his head with a bottle I had taken with me from our own dimension, knocking him out.

She seemed to realize how bad this could turn out. Dean and Castiel sent her judgmental stares. "What… like you haven't been friends with a Demon…"

I hummed while drawing symbols with chalk, always something I had on me, around unconscious Sam. "Sleep tight… and long… Little Sammy" I smirked.

She might have felt something was wrong, but she teleported to me, Cas and Dean following up just a moment after.

"Shit" I cursed.

"What in the Fathers name are you doing?!" she gave me a cold stare.

"Eh...N-nothing…ehe…heh…" I quickly turned around and muttered some words; they couldn't hear what I said. The symbols around Sam lighted up in a strange light; they sure did work, and did –something- to him. I smirked, my eyes glinting, my plan had begun.

She came from behind and locked her arms around me. "What did you do?!" Dean and Castiel ran over to Sam, Dean sending me a deadly stare as he went by.

"NOTHING!" I growled and struggled against her.

She channeled her grace, giving me the sensation of something burning in me. "What did you do?!"

"No….Noth…Arh!...I…" I growled again, and then gritted my teeth in pain. "I…"BLESSED" HIM!"

Dean and Castiel turned their heads to me; all three of them looked at me confused. "You did what?" they all asked.

I smirked in their confusion, bloody fools, all of them. "I…blessed him…sort of." I still struggled to get out of her arms, one freaky hug she was giving me.

Dean looked at me: "That's it… we are strapping her to the demon trap!"

She nodded at Dean, and then looked at Castiel: "Right I'll teleport her there, Castiel grab Sam"

Castiel nodded and put two fingers on Sam's forehead, teleporting them both to another room, before Castiel went to the demon trap room as well.

She looked at Dean: "Come on" she teleported herself, me and Dean to the trap room, and strapped me to the Demon trap as we arrived.

"Ah…lovely…" I dryly replied.

Dean looked at me: "Now... we can do this the easy way, or the not so easy way"

She gave me a serious look: "What did you do to Sam?"

Dean grabbed a bottle of holy water.

I grinned. "Dean, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with holy water, it burns, like fire."

Dean opened the bottle and splashed holy water on me; it burned like wild fire on my skin. He smiled.

I hissed at Dean and sent him my deadliest stare. "Guess not…oh wait, she died before she could tell you" I smirked.

Silence filled the room.

"What, hellhound got your tongue?" I smiled at Dean.

Dean's face got red, he was angry; he took a step towards me.

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder: "Dean no, go check on Sam. We'll see what we can find out"

Dean looked at Cas and nodded, he walked out of the room.

I smiled at the two Angels. "Always so easy to anger… Little Dean that is"

"Let's get creative here..." She took the demon blade Sam had, had in his hand. She had taken it as they arrived to my little ritual; she poured holy water on it. "So, what is this "blessing" you put on Sam?"

I watched the blade... dangerous thing. "Oho… gonna play tough now, are we?" I looked up at Castiel: "You gonna play along with us, or maybe you can go check on Sam too… he might need some… bright… attention."

She cut my arm with the blade, my arm burned with pain. "I'm not playing around here…" she looked at me with a cold stare.

I growled in pain at her: "I…can feel…that. So…Cas…you might want to go check on Sam… maybe Dean, he might be wrecking a wall or something." I smirked, even though in pain.

She looked at Castiel, who clearly seemed to want to check on Sam and Dean. She nodded at him. Castiel disappeared.

"Ah some privacy... So how are you enjoying this world...I hope your deal is...satisfying."

Sam somewhere was getting rather cold in temperature, but nothing other than that, but being unconscious.

"Pretty good, thanks. But everything feels weird. I can feel their pain. I hear people's prayers..." She was still on guard, understandable.

"Good, this place is quite enjoyable! Mhm... Sam should also soon be very... cold, this worlds Sam." I smiled slyly.

"Yeah about that, what did you exactly do to him?" she wanted the answer.

"Ah no fun telling you that, now is there? I hope Dean out there is panicking" I laughed dryly.

"You said something about this worlds Sam…" she looked suspicious again.

"Yeah, who else should it be? Not like we ever found our worlds Sam." I just stared at her.

"Yeah..." she just said.

Another place underground Sam was getting quite cold, really, really cold, unnaturally cold.

She seemed to finally notice. "I…something is wrong… Sam is cold"

"Yeah, I just told you a few moments ago, I really want to see Dean's face right now." I smiled at the thought.

"Not like… cold cold, but ice cold" she gave me a stern stare.

Dean and Castiel began to worry about the ice cold body of Sam. Dean prayed: "What's going on in there! Sam is dying!"

She looked over at the door for a moment. "Look"

I looked at her: "I'm looking"

"I might not know what you did to Sam, and I might not be able to get the answer directly from you. So forgive me for what I'm about to do..." she looked at me, maybe with a slight hint of pity.

I looked up at her, a slight hint of fear in my eyes. I was silent.

She rolled her sleeve up and came over to me, putting her hand on my head. She began to dig through my mind, painful for both of us I am sure. I growled at her.

Memories flashed forward in front of her. Her friend the Demon was standing over Sam's body, the Demon licking some of Sam's blood in her. Hitting Sam with a bottle in the head, the Demon drawing symbols around Sam, and her friend muttering these words: "So Sam… today you are going to me supply of fear…" I had said that to cover up my real objective, I had hid my true plan deeply in my mind, and not a place she would look for it.

She jumped back from me in pain: "Agh…What the"

I hissed at her, showing my teeth as a threat, oh so dangerous.

"You're feeding on his fear right... Like, to get energy or power? In that case... Sam I extremely scared of clowns..." she seemed to think about what she should do about it. "Hold a holy therapy session, where he can cancel his fear or…"

I tilted my head at her, and smirked. Oh if she just knew.

"Create a psychic link between him and Dean, to remind him of happiness and security..." she looked at me while she talked.

I looked over at the door then slowly up at her with serious eyes. My eyes turned from black to normal eyes. "You have to let me out of this trap, or get Sam in here. If you don't, he will die" I was deadly serious.

She sounded angry, with a sarcastic tone. "And exactly why do you think I'll trust you…again?"

A spark of hatred sneaked up inside me for a moment. "I might be a Demon! But I would never let a Sam die"

"That so?" she didn't really trust me at that moment.

"Yes" I coldly snapped at her.

In Sam's room, with a cold Sam, Dean prayed: "Cas and I really need your help, Sam doesn't have much more time…"

She sighed as she heard his prayer; she seemed to think hard about it: "OK!" she walked threating over to me, still with the knife in her hand. "But if you in any way try to trick me again, you're gonna have a very pissed Angel on your ass" She let me out of the trap.

I stood up, and looked at the door, then walked over to it, before turning around asking her: "You better lead the way; I don't know where you took Sam"

"No time for that" she said and put her hand on my shoulder, teleporting us to Sam's room.

I looked at the cold unconscious Sam, then at Dean and Castiel. "Let me touch his forehead, or he will die. There is no time for arguments"

Dean and Castiel looked over at her, for any signs that they could trust me. She nodded and they stepped aside.

I went over to Sam, putting my hand on his forehead. "Sorry Sam…It had to be done." A fog like white smoke slowly creeped out of his skin, and began to crawl up my body, where it seeped into my body again, through my own skin. Sam's body instantly went up in temperature, though still cold. He was still unconscious.

Dean looked at Sam then up at me, with a slight angry tone in his voice: "So…that's it? Why isn't he waking up?!"

I smiled slightly, apologizing almost. "Eh…I kind of hit in the head with a bottle…Woops…and the cold kept him in a state of slumber. He will wake up soon enough."

Castiel looked at me, I couldn't read his face. "It still raises the question. Why did you do it?"

I looked at him with dead eyes, freaking Angel asking too many questions: "Why should I tell you?"

In a matter of seconds Castiel grabbed my throat and held me up towards the wall, his other hand on my forehead, ready to smite me if needed.

She took a step towards us.

I looked Castiel in the eyes. "If I die, she will never be able to return" I looked slightly over at her. "There is no need to smite my face"

Dean and Castiel looked over at her, confused over what I just said.

She looked down in the floor; she didn't want to meet their eyes.

I looked over at her: "Ah…are you embarrassed? Well it's also a bit crazy, even for them." I looked over at Sam. "Castiel if you would be so…nice, and let go of my throat, I think Sam is waking up slowly."

Sam started to move slightly, waking up and opening his eyes.

Dean walked over to his brother: "Sam…"

Castiel let go of my throat, and I had feet on ground again. He took a step backwards.

She watched Sam: "Are you alright?"

Sam slowly sat up, taking to his head. "What the hell happened…? I feel cold, but fine. I feel fine" he said, and looked around the room.

"See! He is fine" I said and smiled slightly.

She seemed to be relieved that Sam was ok.

Dean looked at me: "The Demon bitch over there knocked you out cold" he pointed at me.

I smiled at Dean, oh that bastard.

Sam looked up at me confused, and then suddenly he looked like he remembered something. "Yeah…she suddenly took my arm and I felt groggy…I think she whispered something to me."

Castiel looked at Sam: "What did she say?"

Sam furrowed his brows. "She said… She was sorry, and then I think I heard her laugh."

She looked confused while watching me, she seemed to think of what I could have done to him. "I dug through her mind; I think she was feeding on your fear…"

Sam looked at her confused, but said: "I did have nightmares…some scary ones." He looked at Dean for a moment.

"Mhm…Sorry about that Sam…Hey Dean, did you call me a bitch?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

Dean looked at me. "Well, you are a bitch…" a slight smile crept upon his face.

"I always saw myself more of a douchebag, but hey you are a bastard." I gave Dean a real smile, and then looked over at Sam again, eyeing him.

She was silent…

I looked over at my Angel friend. "What?"

"Nothing…Just, I have a slight headache" she looked behind me at the wall.

I looked concerned at her, then turned to Castiel. "Is headaches normal for Angels?"

Castiel just said: "No"

She looked at us. "I'm fine, really…"

I walked over to her, and looked her into her eyes. "If you feel bad, you tell me you hear me?!" I looked over at Castiel with a hint of concern in my voice: "Castiel, can Angels even get headaches?"

"No, I have no memory of Angels getting ill…." He looked over at her with concern.

"I'm fine, trust me." She said, looking a bit distant.

I hit her shoulder. "So eh…thanks I guess for not killing me…anyone here also feel like this is a picnic gone wrong, in a bunker?" I could not help but smirk.

She smiled a little. "Yeah… a bit."

Sam still held a hand up to his hand, then he looked at me like something was wrong, or bugged him.

Dean looked concerned at his brother. "Sam? You okay there?"

Sam still looked at me: "Yeah…it just bugs me, why didn't she just let me be like that, or kill me. I've never heard of a "nice" Demon that looks after her Angel friend."

She looked at Sam: "Well… that's kind of a long story…"

I agreed with her. "hehe…yeah…"

Sam still looked confused but chose to let it go.

Dean broke the silence. "So…Who want's some pie?"

"Pie, what kind of pie?" I smirked widely, Dean and his pie.

"Pecan pie! There's a small diner about five miles from here…" Dean nodded to himself.

Sam looked at me, and seemed strange, like he had remembered something else. "Yeah…let's go there. You two are coming as well right?" he looked at both of us.

She looked at me, with expectation. "Sounds fun…"

"Yeah why not… maybe I can poison the pie! And we still have to protect you from the dream." I began to laugh, oh I found myself so funny. Then I went to look at all of them with a neutral face. "I'm joking."

She looked down, and shook her head. I could see her smile slightly.

Sam stood up: "Let's go then…" he looked strangely at me.

She looked at all of us: "So…are we teleporting or…?"

Dean looked at her with widened eyed: "NO!... last time an Angel zapped me somewhere, I didn't poop for a week…and you just zapped me down here some hours ago…we're driving…"

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

She nodded at Dean: "Alright soo… we meet you outside, or we all go down to the garage?"

Dean gave me a slight look. "Garage…"

I looked at my arm, where she had cut me with the Demon blade covered in holy water. "Mhm…next time trust me a bit more… that sure really hurt…" I waited for someone to go first, as I wanted to be the last to leave the room.

"Yeah, sorry about that…here" she smiled a bit and held her hand out, waiting for me to give her my arm.

I looked at her, not trusting her completely… "Eh…no…thanks."

"It won't hurt you, I promise…" she looked hopefully at me.

"No thank you…let's just go" No freaking Angel healing for me.

"Alright, you first." She held a hand out, indicating I should go first.

I sighed and looked at the others; I had no idea where the garage was, so I waited for one of them to go first, so I could follow.

Dean walked towards the door, towards the garage.

As I followed them to the garage, I got a feeling of Sam looking at me…

She gave Dean the demon blade back.

We all arrived at the garage; there were two vehicles, an old motorcycle and a black 67' Chevy Impala.

She looked at the car: "Nice car…"

I looked at her briefly. "You are underestimating that beauty. That's not a nice car. That's a perfect car."

Dean smiled. "I like your taste in cars."

I smirked. "I bet you do! Can I call shotgun? If so, Shotgun!"

Sam still kept an eye on me. His temperature was becoming normal again, but now and again he still held a hand up to his head.

Dean looked at me with a little smirk on his lips. "Nahah, you are on the backseat with Castiel, and the Angel girl over there…"

I looked at her, then at Castiel. "Crap."

Sam walked over to the car and went to sit on the front seat, the shotgun place. He rubbed his forehead, looking mildly in pain.

She looked at Sam: "Are you okay there?"

Sam looked at her, and nodded once. "I'll be fine. It's nothing really."

She could sense something was wrong with Sam, but she also knew both him and Dean had been to hell and back, and survived. She shrugged it off.

I grumbled to myself, oh what joy, to sit between two Angels. I got into the car, on the backseat middle part.

Castiel got into the car together with her. She ended up on my right side.

Dean started the engine.

I felt slightly concerned…"You guys, just don't accidently smite me, or infect me with holy light or something." I looked at Cas, then at her.

She looked at me, with a slight sarcastic tone: "As long as you don't give me a reason to…"

Castiel looked at me. "You'll be fine" then looked out his side window.

"If you say so…" I looked out the front window, emotionless. Hoping motion sickness wasn't a part of me here.

She looked at me with a hint of worry. "You're not gonna get car sick… are you?"

I looked back at her: "Let's hope not…"

Dean caught my eyes in the rear mirror: "If you puke in my car, it's not the Angels you should be scared of…"

I smirked. "I won't puke. Trust me, I'm more scared of you when you are angry, than her…Not sure about Castiel here…" I looked at her with a smirk.

She just glared at me.

I just smiled at her, then looked at Sam as he took to his forehead again.

She looked at me and sent a thought to me: "What's going on with Sam?"

I just looked at her and shook my head, indicating it wasn't my doing. Which wasn't all true, it was properly my work…

She watched Sam with worried eyes.

Sam looked out the window distantly, like he didn't notice anyone else in the car.

I looked at Sam; I wanted to ask him something. I opened my mouth but hesitated. I didn't ask him.

She just looked at me, like saying: huh...?

I looked at Dean: "When are we there?"

Dean looked at me through the rear mirror. "Just around the corner"

The car turned around a corner, and sure enough, there was a small diner.

"I think Sam needs some fresh air…" I set my worried eyes on Sam.

Dean parked the car; the diner seemed pretty much empty at the moment.

She got out of the car and opened the door for Sam. "You sure you are alright...? You don't look too good."

Sam clumsily got out of the car, and went to sit on the ground; his back leaned against the shiny black car side. "No... I feel strange…"

I got out of the car as well, staring intensely at Sam. I knew what was going on.

Castiel and Dean got out and walked around the car and over to Sam.

Castiel eyed Sam. "Strange how?"

Sam looked weak. "I…don't really know…like I'm connected to somewhere or someone else… I feel… divided."

She looked at me and whispered in my ear: "Our worlds Sam…"

I smiled at her, talking out loud: "So it did work."

She looked angry, pissed off. She yelled at me. "WHY?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Castiel and Dean looked surprised at her.

I looked at her and yelled back, though less intense: "To find Sam! Only this Sam can find the other!"

Sam started to look distant.

She seemed upset. "Not this way, not by breaking this Sam… There has to be another way."

Dean looked at us, looking both confused and annoyed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm not breaking him!" I looked at Dean. "You brought your Sam back! I'm just trying to find our Sam. We don't even know if he or she exists! But if Sam here could connect to our Sam, that means that he or she exists!"

Castiel looked at us with confusion, but also suspicion: "What do you mean…your Sam, and our Sam?"

I looked at the two of them. "You would think we were crazy!" I laughed out of frustration. "You would never believe us!"

Dean looked me in the eyes. "Try us" he said with an angry tone.

I looked at her briefly, then back at Dean. I sighed. "We are from a…another place. A parallel universe you could call it. Me and my friend here, happens to be… Counterparts of you and Castiel. We have never been able to find our Sam, or even know if he or she exists."

Sam, Dean and Castiel looked at us in disbelief or shock, silence filled the parking lot.

She laughed shortly, sighed and looked up in the sky. "I knew it…" She looked at me and pointed at the boys: "I knew they wouldn't believe us!"

I had to agree "Aye" I looked at Sam with hopeful eyes. "Sam... You know we are telling the truth, I know you can feel him or her."

Sam looked at me, then at her. He looked very confused, or maybe shocked.

Dean gave his brother a look: "Sam?"

Sam looked his brother in the eyes. "I'm… not sure, they could be telling the truth. I sure do feel someone else." Sam's eyes became more distant looking.

Castiel looked at us. "I have heard about interdimensional travel before, but nothing like this. And I sure haven't heard anything about us having counterparts… Which dimension are you from?"

I looked at her again, then at Castiel. "I don't know what our dimension is called. But believe me, this Angel here is your counterpart, I'm Dean's."

"I don't believe this…" Dean stared at me.

I looked annoyed at Dean: "You can bet your sorry little ass I am."

Dean seemed taken back by my words, he shrugged, acknowledging I might be his counterpart.

Sam slowly slides down, ending up on his side. His eyes were almost blank looking.

I took a step towards him, so did she, Dean and Castiel.

Dean looked at her, he sounded worried: "Is he gonna be alright?"

She looked at me for the answer.

I knelt in front of Sam, gently touching his forehead. I closed my eyes, and a glimpse of a girl hit my mind like fire. I jumped back in pain.

She looked at me worried and confused: "What…what happened?"

I looked at her, with hope in my eyes. "I saw a glimpse. Our Sam does exist." I muttered some words and Sam slowly closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep. "Yeah… he should wake up soon enough, I'm done here. Not gonna trouble a nice guy like you Dean, a… strange Angel like you Castiel, or this Sam anymore." I smiled at her.

She looked at me with understanding. "So… time to go back? Or do we stay?"

"That's up to you" I smiled at her. "It's your deal, you made with me after all."

Dean suddenly looked… a bit angry, most likely shocked too. "Wait, what? You made a deal?"

"Yeah let's get out of here… we can always come back…" she looked a bit nervous.

I nodded at her and turned around: "See you around you bastard" I smirked at Dean. "Castiel…take care. Oh and say hi to Sam for me when he wakes up soon!" I walked over to her, waited for her to say something too.

"It was nice meeting y'all, take care…" she nodded and me.

I put my hand on her head, smiling and muttered these words: "Wake up." We disappeared, and everything became dark, before you woke up in your body, me sitting in your bed's foot end, smirking at you.

Back in the Supernatural dimension:

Dean looked at where a Demon and an Angel disappeared: "Damn it!"

You laughed. "That was exciting!" you sat up.

"Hell yeah" I smirked at you.

You held your hand up to your head: "Argh…that's one heck of a headache…"

I blinked at you in surprise, not expected. "Maybe a side-effect? I am a kind of "Dream" Demon after all."

"Yeah…" you gave me a thumb up. "Yeah you are…So what now?"

I smiled at you. "We find Sam, all I know is she exists."

You looked surprised. "So… it's a she?"

I smirked at you. "Yeah, just like we are… opposite genders of our counterparts"

You sighed: "Let's get to it then."

I jumped up from your bed. "We better…"

-"Never trust a demon"


	3. A Supernatural dream

Dean, Sam and Castiel were discussing, making them easy targets… Dean fell forwards, his eyes closed, like a light just had gone out.

Sam followed moments after, leaving Castiel the only person standing, but the Dream can't infiltrate Angels and Demons, unless invited.

"I've come…for them….Sweet…Dreams…" a whisper filled the room.

In our Dimension:

You took the microphone up to your mouth. "Hello everybody, how are you doing?"

The crowd cheered.

I smirked at you, it was full house tonight. I took my microphone up to my mouth. "So who is ready for some Music?!" I smirked as the crowd cheered even more.

In their Dimension:

Dean and Sam's bodies seemed to stop working properly, they were still breathing, and their hearts were beating, but they were in a very, very deep slumber.

Castiel remembered what the strange Demon had told him about the Dream. He laid their bodies on two beds, and started to heal them. Hoping for the best.

In our Dimension:

"So… the first performance is 2.A! Give them a huge round of applause." You clapped your hands as you walked down the stage.

I followed you, though almost falling down the stage. I looked at your neck, my eyes deadly serious. I could feel it, I just knew it. I hurried backstage, looked at you and turned my microphone off. "Crap….Crap!"

You looked at me with worry. "What, what is it?"

I looked around, waiting for them to enter our dimension..."The Dream….the -Dream- got to them!"

She looked around too. "Shit… does this mean that-" she was interrupted by Sam and Dean appearing right in front of us.

Dean looked confused. "What the hell…"

"Yup" I dryly replied.

Sam arrived a moment later.

"Hey Dean…Sam…please don't panic…I'll explain, just don't do anything for five minutes, if you can manage" I was starting to feel the panic rise up.

You turned around to two very confused Winchesters.

Sam looked at you: "What's going on?"

"You got snatched by the Dream, if you can't recognize us I'm the Demon who put you into the cold sleep, and this is the Angel who had a headache. So…great you ended up here" I felt so frustrated.

Dean scuffed: "Yeah we remember you"

Sam nodded slightly. "I meant… What's going on here?" he looked around at the school he now was in.

You looked at them both. "Ohh…yeah, that…"

"Yes…this is our school…we are kinda hosting a concert right now…"

The singing from the scene stopped.

"Crap…you or me?" I looked at you.

Sam and Dean looked at us, either in the disbelief or shock.

"Me, I'll go out there…" you took a deep breath and turned on the mic. Forcing a smile as you greeted the audience.

"Stop looking at us like that you two goons. Time goes differently in different dimensions, so sorry for not being old farts like you." I smirked a bit to them, but I was also deeply frustrated. "This is a big problem though! If anyone asks…you're our Uncles or something, you got that?!"

Dean blinked at me: "Your what?"

Sam rolled his shoulder slightly. "How do we get back? To our…dimension, that is?" he didn't seem like he believed he was in another dimension.

The crowd laughed and cheered.

"Just roll with it Dean" I looked at Sam. "You're not gonna like it… but first of all, you have to accept that you're here for the time being, and here Demons are extremely rare, same with Angels, or any other Supernatural being. People have little faith here, and those of us here that are Supernatural, are weaker than in your dimension." I looked over my shoulder, waiting for you to return.

The audience cheered again, and you came back, turning your microphone off. "Bloody animals" you whispered to yourself. "So… what do we do now? I mean, we have to get them back to their dimension, fast…"

"I know" my heart was beating faster, and my breathing were also speeding up. I looked at the boys.

"Was Castiel with you when the Dream hit you?!"

"Yeah, yeah he was…but how does that help?" Sam looked at me.

You looked at Sam: "He can slow down the process for some time, but not forever…"

You looked at me. "Are you alright?" you whispered.

"I… I'm fine" I took a deep breath, but I didn't look too well. "Yeah, as she said… if Castiel remember what I told him, he is most likely slowing the process down… gives me a bit longer…" I bit my lip, I could feel my heart race against itself in my chest. "But neither of you are gonna like it, so while I prepare a plan in my head… you guys, you have to play along. Some people come and go here backstage."

You looked at me. "So, what's their cover story?"

"They are our Uncles or something, Dean is my Uncle, and Sam can be your Uncle, or Dean's friend or something…. As long as they don't talk about Supernatural things… here… ourgh..." I sat down with my head between my knees, breathing in and out.

You reacted immediately and kneeled in front of me. You looked like you were trying to sense anything, with your Angel sense. "You're not okay… what's wrong?"

My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was trying to break out of my chest, I clearly had a panic attack. "I…damn…" I looked slightly up at all three of them, my sight slightly blurry.

In their Dimension:

Castiel kept healing their bodies, the process of the Dream was visible slowing down, but it was still working on taking their strength.

In our Dimension:

Sam and Dean looked at me: "What's wrong with her?" there was a slight hint of worry in their voices.

You kept kneeling by my side. "She is having a panic attack; can one of you go get a bottle of water?"

Sam nodded. "Uhh sure... where can I find it?"

You handed him over your free card. "Here, over by the cantina. Show them this and they will give you one"

"Okay" Sam walked away, towards the cantina.

You looked at me, with worry in your eyes. "Just try to breathe, okay…"

I tried to take some deep breaths. "Y-y…yeah.." I shook my head slightly, damn timing. "Why now…why did the Dream... hit… ourgh…"

The singing stopped again, the crowd cheered.

You looked at the stage, then up at Dean. "Look I have to go out there; you make sure she's alright."

"Yeah…" Dean went to sit next to me.

You stood up and turned on the mic, and went out on stage, to introduce the next group.

I looked slightly up at Dean. "Eh… never seen a panicking… Demon...?" I took another long breath.

"No…not really…" Dean smirked a bit at me, and the fact even though I was panicking, I could still joke a little.

I nodded a bit, trying to control the panic by taking long deep breaths. "Really though… the way to… oh this freaking crisis." I looked up a bit, kept an eye out to see if Sam came back, couldn't have him get lost in another dimension.

You and Sam came back.

"Here's the water." Sam threw the water bottle to Dean, who caught it and opened it, offering me it. "How is she doing?" Sam eyed me.

You turned off the mic again, and knelt beside me.

I nodded at Dean and Sam, mumbling a thanks to the two. I took a sip of water, I still felt horrible. "I'm going to be fine… but you two…" I shook my head, the things I had to do. "The only plan I can think of…" I took a very long deep breath. "…is for someone to make a deal with me, to wish me to go there and pull you guys back. But how I'll return is another question."

Dean looked at me with raised eyebrows. "A what?"

You ignored Dean's reaction. "I can make the deal for you to get there, but yeah… how you come back will be tricky…"

Dean stood up. "What?! You can't really mean this…"

"You have a better idea… do tell! In the meantime your bodies are being sucked of your life in your own dimension!" I took another sip of water and slowly stood up, seeming slightly dizzy.

You kept your eyes on me, probably so if I should fall you would catch me.

Dean seemed frustrated. "Can't Angel girl here just zap you there and back…"

You shook your head. "Unfortunately no… it's not in my power to do that…" your eyes caught something in the background. Our class was coming towards us! "Fuck…" you mumbled.

I looked at Dean, and pointed at him. "You're my Uncle! Sam-" I looked at him. "You're his friend, roll with it!" I watched our class come closer.

One of our female class mates looked at Sam and Dean suspiciously, then at you. "Nice job out there, remember to give us a cool introduction."

A boy from our class eyed the two of them, seeming to think they looked cool, he pointed at them. "Who are they?"

I nodded at Dean, then at Sam. "My Uncle, Dean, and his friend Sam." I took another sip of water; the panic had almost been washed out of my system, panic isn't really normal for Demons.

Sam smiled and waved awkwardly: "Hi…"

The class "bitch" looked at me with a smirking face. "Are they allowed to be backstage?"

"They helped us a lot, so yeah I would say so. Got a problem with that?" I raised my eyebrow at her, while sending her an intense stare.

The bitch gave me her best bitch face: "What if I have?"

I walked up to her, and stared her directly into her eyes. "If you got a problem with my Uncle and his friend, you got a problem with me, and I have no time right now to deal with small bitchy princesses. So if you want to get on that stage, you get a smile on that face, and you keep your problems to yourself"

"Oh yeah…?" the bitch was just about to slap me.

You stepped in between us and pushed us away from each other. "Come on, no fighting." You gave me a look that said, it was not the time for revenge right now. You then turned to look at the bitch with a fake smile: "You understand that?"

Dean and Sam crossed their arms over their chests, looking oh so intimidating.

The bitch looked at me, scuffed and then backed off, walking over to the others.

You waited for her to be out of your sight before mumbling: "Bitch…"

My eyes quickly turned black then back to normal. I just wanted to rip out her throat and beat her face in. "I just want to punch her face in… Anyways I think it's their turn now… I'll go introduce them. You guys find a knife and some chalk" I went out of the stage, a fake smile, turning my microphone on.

Dean watched me as I went out on the stage. "Freaky…"

You ignored his comment again. "I don't suppose that any of you would have a knife on you by any chance?" You looked at them.

Sam handed you a silver knife: "Here…"

You took the knife. "Thank you… I'll go get some chalk, you two just stay here." You walked off to find some chalk in one of the empty classrooms.

I came back, you were properly out looking for chalk, I turned off the microphone. "Dean… I know you don't like this thing with making deals… but if you two don't want to die, you have to trust us."

In their Dimension:

Castiel kept healing them, but he could feel the Dream sucking their lives out of them. Their heartbeats and their breathing were slowing down, and becoming fainter.

In our dimension:

You came back with the silver knife and some chalk. "Found the chalk…" you handed me both of them.

"Right…So…" I looked at you; you were the only one to make a deal here. "You have to make the deal with me…but let me first prepare my dream circle somewhere. So give me some time…" I went off to find an empty classroom.

Dean followed me.

"Why are you following me Dean?" I looked slightly behind my shoulder.

Dean shrugged slightly. "Just to talk, that's all…"

"Right…" I didn't really believe him. I went into the nearest empty classroom I knew had blackout curtains. I covered the windows and closed the door. I looked at Dean: "Talk then." I started to draw a lot of symbols on the floor with the chalk. They formed three layers of circles, and a star in the middle circle.

"You said that there was little to no Supernatural beings in this dimension…" Dean watched me.

"Yes? What about it?" I drew two circles inside the star, one in the middle of the star and one in the top triangle.

"What happened?" Dean sounded curious, with a slight hint of suspicion.

"Well basically, all the witches died in the Medieval, ghosts… some few here and there. Not really any "monsters" back here either. No one believes in them…" I cut my hand, and dripped some of my blood in the middle circle in the star, then covered the rest of the hand in blood to make a hand print in the other circle in the star.

"What about Angels and Demons?" Dean walked over to the bookshelf, browsing through it.

I looked over my shoulder at him, while stopping my hand from bleeding, by wrapping some of my clothes around it. "Why are you asking…?"

Dean looked over at me, smiling a bit. "Just curious…"

I tilted my head slightly. "No you aren't… I…." The crowd cheering from the stage interrupted me. I hoped you were taking care of it. "I find it suspicious… tell me, why are asking this, Dean?"

"Alright…" Dean suddenly looked serious. "How come an Angel and a Demon are friends, and doesn't want to, whatever the hell you can do here to gank each other? It just doesn't seem right…"

I smiled a real smile. "Because she is the only one that understands me, I don't know… but maybe we are the only ones left… I've never met another Demon here, I don't know about more Angels though. I might be a manipulating evil bitch of Hell, a Demon. But I am also human, deep down. Now follow me, we better get you and Sam sent back before your bodies are drained." I walked out the door, and signed that he should follow me.

Dean followed.

"So yeah… she is my friend." I said to Dean, while walking over to you, stopping a bit away from you and Sam talking. "So this deal." I nodded at you.

You looked at me: "Yeah."

I looked around; making sure nobody was here but us. "The deal is, I go to their dimension, and wake them up. But in return you must make sure nobody enter room 106; I'll leave my body there in the dream circle." I took the silver knife and waited for you to give me your arm.

You gave me your arm, and nodded at me, trying to sound reassuring: "I'll do my best… and be a host at the same time."

I cut your arm, and got some of your blood from the knife and licked it in me. I nodded at Dean and Sam. "Follow me." I started to run to room 106.

You quickly wrapped some cloth around the cut in your arm and followed.

I went to stand in the middle of my dream circle; my blood there had already dried some. "Guys, you two better sit down." I turned my eyes to you. "Can you lock the door behind us? The next song group should be on stage soon…"

You looked at the door. "I don't have a key."

"Put the door on lock, and then close it." The panic in my voice was real.

You looked at the door again; it had a normal keyhole lock. "It doesn't have one of those kinds of locks…" you eyed the floor for a moment, thinking. "Don't worry, I got this." You looked me in my eyes, nodding, before walking out the door.

A faint light emitted from the keyhole, it clicked shut.

You took a deep breath, a drop of blood rolling down from your ear, the task of locking a door in this dimension was not an easy one, but at least we wouldn't get disturbed now. You went to the bathroom to stuff some paper into the bleeding ear, before walking back to the stage.

Sam eyed me. "So, what now?"

I stared at the door as it was locked, with a price… I then looked at Sam and Dean. "I go to your dimension, leaving my body behind here. Just like your bodies are left behind in your reality. Then…I'll make you go back…" I looked slightly into the floor; I knew what I had to do. "I just hope Castiel keep you guys up and running, until I make it there. The Dream should have weakened you greatly by now, even with Castiel's healing."

Sam and Dean nodded at me.

"Alright then…" I took a deep breath, as my eyes turned black. I disappeared from my own dimension, to end up next to Castiel in theirs. My body left behind, while my soul being there.

In their dimension:

"Castiel…" I looked at the bodies of Sam and Dean.

Castiel looked at me. "You're here; I remembered what you said…" he looked at the bodies of Sam and Dean as well. "I did my best, but…they don't have long."

I nodded at Cas. "They would have been dead by now, if not for you." I went to touch Sam's forehead my eyes turning black. I began to mutter strange words, ending with: "Wake up Sam." A black cloud like smoke rose from Sam's mouth, and entered mine. It was like swallowing demon blades… I coughed, and my nose began to bleed. I went over to Dean's body doing the same. "Wake up Dean." I spitted some blood away from my mouth.

Castiel looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?"

In our dimension:

Sam and Dean disappeared from our dimension, leaving no trace that they were ever there. They began to slowly wake up in their own.

You felt something was wrong; my soul was in trouble…

In their dimension:

"Not really… I just absorbed a Demon Dream..." I fell to the floor unconscious, last thing I saw was Castiel, reaching a hand out for me.

In our dimension:

You had to go check on me, you felt something terribly wrong. In the middle of an introduction you said: "And… I… eh…Please give a hand to 2.Q!" you almost ran down the stage, and over to room 106. You opened the door the same way you locked it. "Please be okay…" as the door opened you saw my body in the circle. You closed the door and walked over to me.

My body didn't react, neither here or in their dimension.

In their dimension:

Sam looked at my body, then over at Castiel. "What the hell just happened?"

Castiel kneeled down next to my body, putting his hand on my forehead, and closed his eyes. He was going to enter the dream.

In the Dream:

I was just standing there, watching the world burn around me. People, plants, babies, animals… everything was burning. But the worst of it was the pillar of flames that had started it all, was me. You, my Angel friend was lying at my feet, burned to a crisp, like you had been the first to burn. The fire… the deaths, all was my fault. In my hand I had a tarot card… the Hanged Man.

I looked over at Castiel who had entered the Dream. "Leave while you can…Castiel."

Cas looked me in my eyes, tilting his head slightly to the left. "You do know that you're dreaming, right…?"

A single tear fell from my left eye; it was black like my Demon eyes. "Yes… all the chaos." I pointed around me. "My fault, the Dream isn't just a dream… it shows you what you fear the most… and then it turns into what you could have done to stop it, but first after it knows, that you know, that it was your fault."

Castiel walked closer to me. "You think that this is all your fault?"

I looked at everything burning around, then at myself, the flame that started it all. "I know it was…" as I gritted my teeth, my eyes found your burned Angel corpse again, my eyes returned to normal.

Castiel looked at your burned Angel corpse at my feet. A hint of sadness in his eyes, then he went back to looking at me. "If this was your fault…" he walked closer. "And you have acknowledged that it might have been, shouldn't the dream change now?"

In our dimension:

You were scared; you had tried to shake me awake. A single tear fell from your right eye. "Come on…Wake up, wake up…"

In the Dream:

I looked at Cas with sad eyes. "It already has…" I pointed at myself. "It's saying that I couldn't have stopped it."

In our dimension:

You put your hand on my head, to try to see what was going on inside of it, the process really taking its toll on you.

In the Dream:

You never made it in there, like Castiel. But your echo made it, your voice.

"I couldn't stop any of this Castiel…" I knelt at your burned corpse, and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Come on, wake up, wake up… please…" your whisper filled the air of the Dream.

I looked around, happy but also suspicious of your voice. "What…"

Your burned corpse started to scatter, with a wind that suddenly just came with your voice.

"Castiel is this your doing?!" I looked at him, slightly scared, but very intensely.

The flames around us died out.

Castiel looked just as confused as I was. "No, it's not me, although it is an Angels doing…"

"If you can hear me, then please…" your whisper echoed through the Dream.

"Castiel get out of this Dream, now!" my eyes turned black, and I started to mutter, I would fight the Dream.

Castiel nodded, and got out of the Dream.

In their dimension:

Sam and Dean watched Castiel and my body confused.

Dean looked at Cas as he stood up again. "What the hell is happening, Cas?!"

Castiel looked at Dean, then at Sam. "She is fighting the Dream…"

In our dimension:

The dream circle lighted up, but it's was not my doing, it was properly yours.

Your eyes turned bright blue, and a faint screeching sound filled the room around you.

In the Dream:

I slammed my fists into the ground, the Dream had to pay. I made a small crack, but kept slamming my way down, I had to escape before the master of the Dream would enhance it.

From the crack came a faint light of blue, I nodded, I knew you were helping me, I slammed my fist into the crack again, making a hole to reality. The Dream collapsed around me, this Dream was no more, but I knew its master could just make more.

In their dimension:

I sat up, and opened my eyes, Dean and Sam getting a slight shock.

I was gasping for air, and then looked at Castiel. "Thanks Cas… I hope we meet again." I disappeared from their reality.

In our dimension:

My soul was forced back into my body, I opened my eyes. I stared up at you. "Holy Hell…"

Your eyes returned to normal, and the screeching stopped. You fell backwards into the nearest wall, blood dripping from your ears and nose. Your breathing was heavy, but you smiled at me and whispered: "Thank God"

I just stared at you. "Did you cry…? And the fuck, don't ever do that again! Dude you are fucking bleeding from your nose and ears!" I was angry with you, for driving yourself to that point. I noticed some blood from my nose; my soul's damage had also been given to my body.

You laughed slightly. "Ahh…everything hurts…" you looked at me. "How are you feeling?"

How was I feeling…? You are damn crazy I thought to myself. "I…feel like I just went to Hell… ate a bowl of demon blades… but else fine, just fantastic." I slowly got up and went over to you, sliding down the wall. "So how is the concert going…?"

You sighed. "Shit…"

-"How is the concert going…?"


	4. The names from Heaven and Hell

The girl named Trina, normally known as the "Bitch" was making her way home from a high school party, she was mildly drunk. It was dark, and she had wished she had said yes to get a lift home, as the dark scared her.

Something moved in the bushes behind her, she looked over at it, and screamed in fear. A cat hissed at her and ran out of the bush, and over the street.

She turned around to walk on, still a bit shocked over the cat. But a mist like cloud came out of nowhere and hit her body. She disappeared, only thing that was left, was a small mark carved into the street stone; A circle with a cloud and a star in it.

 _The next morning:_

The teacher was calling our names up, to see who were absent.

"Evan." The boy named Evan raised his hand and said: "Here"

The teacher nodded and went to the next name.

"Eve."

I didn't react; I was looking out of the window, not listening to anyone. I had a strange feeling.

The teacher looked at me: "Eve?"

You poked me in the side; I had already forgotten you were sitting next to me.

I blinked and looked up at the teacher. "Uh…Here." I had never told anyone but you, my full name, and with good reason.

The teacher continued with the name list.

"Rachel." You raised your hand: "Here…"

The teacher looked around slightly confused as he called the next name.

"Trina?"

I looked around, no Trina to be seen. It was not like her not to show up, to make my day miserable. I looked at you with confused eyes, maybe with a slight hint of some sort of concern for her.

You looked at me, like you could see that slight hint of concern I showed. "There is something wrong… isn't there?" you whispered.

I nodded slightly at you, and looked up at the teacher: "I eh…really have to go to the bathroom, that time of the month you know…" I stood up and hurried out of the classroom. The strange feeling was concerning me.

You looked after me with a thoughtful expression.

I went to the nearest bathroom, locked the door and looked into the mirror. "What the hell…I got a bad feeling…"I knew something was wrong; I unlocked the door and ran outside the building, and passed our classroom's window. I waved at you, saying that you should follow me, hopefully you saw it. I waited for you by a tree at the road.

You saw me run by the window, and mumbled: "Shit…" you had to think fast. You looked around for a distraction. You saw the fire alarm in the ceiling; you turned it on with your grace. Students all around you began to panic and the teacher asked for everyone to calmly get out of the building.

As you followed the big mess of students out, you went away from them, and over to me by the tree a bit from there. "What's wrong…? It's Trina right?" you asked me.

I nodded at you. "It's not like her not to show up. She just loves to hate me too much. Even if she was sick she would have come, so I only see two options. Either that she is in the hospital, which we would have been told about, or something took her. And I have a strange feeling that it has to do with the Dream and its creator."

"What…" you looked confused at me. "I thought the Dream would never bother us again."

"Yeah…" I gave you a look, like I knew something like this might have happened. "Yeah…right, about that…"

"Great… just great" you looked up in the sky and sighed. "We have to help her…" you looked down at me, with a serious face.

I looked into the ground. "I know…" I didn't like it at all, but she was still innocent, kind of. So we had to save her. "She was most likely walking home from the party last night, so we can go from here, to her house. See if we find anything."

You nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

I began to walk down the street, turning at a corner I knew was the right way to her house. Hopefully no teacher was missing us, back at the school. "Hey….you know…"

"Yeah" you looked curiously at me.

"I think I know who might have done this…and we might have to go visit Dean, Sam and Castiel in their dimension again…" I knew exactly who had done this, and I wanted to taste his blood, and feel his heart in my hands.

You looked suspiciously at me. "You know who did this…?"

"Yeah….Maybe-" I suddenly stopped and looked down. The mark of the Dream was engraved in the stone.

You stopped and looked at me. "What's wro-" you also looked down on the mark. "Oh, shit."

I knelt down, and touched the mark. I could feel his disgusting essence in the stone still. "That's him." I said in a stern voice.

"Him who?" you looked even more confused than before. "You know who did this?"

I smiled like a fox at you. "Eh, no…but I…I know where Trina is, ready for another deal?"

You sighed deeply and gave me your arm.

I raised an eyebrow at you. "Just like, out here?" not normal for you to just, let people see us do supernatural stuff.

You looked me in the eyes and sighed. "No time for secrecy, she might be in danger!"

I took a little knife from under my shirt, two things I always had on me; Chalk, and sometimes a little knife. I took your arm: "So what's the deal?"

"We go get her" you just said, and stared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, but you know, it's kinda the idea with a deal, that you get something out of it, and I get something out of it."

"I don't know… what do you want out of it?" you gave me a pair of very suspicious eyes.

"I want something I can only get in their reality, and I want you, not, to stop me from getting it. No matter what it is" I wanted that damn bastard's soul…

You looked even more suspicious after what I had just said. "What is this, something, you are talking about?"

I gave you a bored stare. "It's not something anyone will miss, I ensure you. Do you want to save Trina or not?"

You didn't seem like you trusted me.

I sighed, seemed like you forced me to tell you just a bit. "I want a soul ok, happy now? No one will miss it, he is one evil bastard. And hey, you were the one that said we were in a hurry, so deal is sealed?"

You still didn't trust me, but you gave me a little nod none the less, with a sigh.

I cut your arm and licked some of the blood on the knife in me. I drew my simple dream circle on the ground with my foot, not leaving any physical mark behind. I mumbled some words, and we disappeared. We ended up at our counterparts, you with Castiel, and I with Dean.

 _In their dimension:_

Dean was sitting in a bar, flirting with a hot chick.

I ended up sitting on his other side; I looked around and then stared at the back of his neck. "Sup Dean."

He jumped in shock. "What the hell…" he turned around and looked at me, like I was some sort of illness that had come back. "Oh god no…not you again…"

The woman rolled her eyes and walked over to another man in the bar.

I looked Dean into the eyes, being completely serious. "Dean, this is no time to be flirting with women, we got trouble."

Dean took my hand and quickly looked around him, before he dragged me outside. "Okay…talk"

"One from our dimension has disappeared; we found the mark of the creator of the Dream. This means she has ended up here, somehow. I hate the fuck out of her, but I can't just let her die, or let the creator do what he wants with her. So we need you guys help to find her." I looked around us, making sure nobody listened.

The sound of flapping wings could be heard, you and Castiel stood beside us.

You smiled at Dean. "Hello again"

Dean looked like this was a nightmare. "Great…"

Castiel nodded at me, and I at him.

"Great, you guys made it… so where is Sam?" I eyed Dean suspiciously.

Dean looked at me, rubbing the back of his neck. "He is at the bunker, doing some research."

"Aha….anyways, we really, really have to find the creator, before he finds us." I went over to Dean, and touched his shoulder, a slight light emitted from my hand. I had marked him, so the Dream couldn't find him while the mark was on him. "This will hide you from the Dream, for the time being."

"What did you just do to me?" Dean sounded suspicious, with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"I marked you with a dream symbol, making sure no dream will come to you, not even the natural ones. Don't worry, it only holds up for a few days." I tried to sound reinsuring.

Dean looked violated. "…great."

You looked at me. "We need to find Trina."

"I know" I closed my eyes, trying to sense the Dream, if it were nearby. I couldn't find it, even though I looked into every dream someone had near us. "This is going to be harder than I thought. The Dream is not nearby at the moment." I looked at Dean, then at Cas, to see if they had any ideas.

"Maybe we should go to the bunker, look in the books." Cas looked at us.

Dean nodded. "I'll go get baby"

"If you don't mind, I'll go with Dean. I'm not much for Angel zapping around, all the time." I gave them all a little smile.

You just nodded at me. "We'll see you there." You and Castiel disappeared.

 _At the bunker:_

You saw Sam sit and read in some books. "Hello Sam."

Sam jumped up in shock, and gave you a stern stare.

"Sorry…" you just mumbled.

I and Dean arrived a bit after in the garage, after a silent car ride.

Dean turned off the engine and looked at me: "You coming?" He began to walk towards the library, I followed.

I nodded at Sam as I entered the library together with Dean.

Sam just mumbled a hi to me, I wondered if you and Cas had scared the shit out of him, like I had done with Dean.

"Oh you made it!" you came in with some books, and placed them on the table.

I was curious and went to see what books you had brought in. I knew how I was going to search though; I took a deep breath and went to a corner. I sat down and closed my eyes.

You went over to me and knelt next to me. "Are you alright?"

I opened one of my eyes and looked at you, it was black. "You guys look in books, I'm looking my own way"

You went over and took a few books from the table, and went over to sit next to me. "No… last time you said you were fine, it all went south… I'm staying next to you."

I smiled, nice to know I had a friend. I closed my eye again and went to search from the Dream again.

 _Some time after:_

Sam looked up from a book. "I think I got something…"

You looked up at him, and put your book down.

I opened an eye, looking at Sam with curiosity.

"There is a spell" Sam pointed at the book page.

"Go on…" I opened my other eye as well, looking at him pretty intensely.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me for a moment, and then went on. "It lets the caster find anything, or anyone not belonging to this world, and the one who casts it has to be from that world, for it to work properly, which means we need something that belongs to the person and someone from the person's universe."

I stood up and smiled. "Let's do it"

You stood up as well and walked over to Sam, looking over his shoulder to see the spell. "Shit…"

I sighed deeply, oh great hell, another problem. "What now? Can we just find Trina, and get this shit over with? Please?" I had a nervous tone in my words.

You looked at me with concern. "It's…" you looked back at the book. "It's just that these ingredients, are pretty rare…" You looked at the boys, then at Cas. "Any chance you guys have any of these laying around" you had a questioning tone.

Cas and Sam took a look at the list.

"I know where we might find most of these" Cas nodded at the list.

Sam nodded: "In the potions room here in the bunker… I'll go get it." Sam left the room.

"Now we just need something that belongs to Trina…" you looked at me, with raised eyebrows.

I slowly took a hand down in my pocket, and took a ring up, playing with it in my hands. "That was for almost slapping me…"

You looked at me, like I had committed a small crime. "You took her ring?"

I shrugged. "Yeah?" she did almost slap me last time we saw Dean and Sam… just a small revenge.

Sam came back with his arms full of ingredients. He put them all on the table, and began to prepare them like the book told him.

I eyed Dean for a moment, keeping a comment to myself about witch stuff, and then looked at Sam. "So what exactly do we need to do?"

"Well, it has to be one of you two that cast the spell" he looked at you and then at me.

You looked at me in a strange way, I didn't like it. You said: "I'll do it" and went over to the table and began to draw the symbol with chalk, and mix the ingredients. You lit the candles and looked at me, holding out your hand. "The ring"

I gave you the ring, and a half concerned stare.

You took the ring and gave me a reinsuring smile. Your eyes glowed blue, and so did your hand for a moment. The destroyed rings remains ended up in the ingredients mix. You muttered some words, and the mix lit on fire.

Cas tilted his head at you.

Dean looked at the flame dying out. "So...was that it?"

Your eyes turned from blue to golden, very suspicious.

I blinked at you, like I didn't believe it. "Did… your eyes just become golden?!"

You blinked at me, slightly confused. "I…I don't know…you on the other hand…" you blinked again, like you had to confirm it. "You are lightning up like crazy."

"Uh…guess it's working… do I look pretty and sparkly?" I smirked slyly.

"No…" you tilted your head. "More like... you are on fire or something…"

I looked the other way. "Yeah right… let's just find Trina…" Fire…I hoped with all my black heart that you didn't know.

You closed your eyes. "Yeah lets…"

I waited for you to react, or do something. "So you feel or see anything?"

You opened your eyes. "Yeah I sense something…" you put your hand on my shoulder and teleported us into a dark alley.

I gasped in shock. "Dude… don't just zap me around like that! What about the others? Just gonna leave them behind?" I shook my head at you, damn Angel.

Cas, Dean and Sam appeared next to us, Dean looking as happy as I did.

You looked at them mumbling: "Sorry…" you then went to look around. It was dark, and the surroundings a bit wet too.

My eyes turned black as I looked around. "Holy crap… she is here, and so is the Dream…" I turned around and put my palm on Sam's shoulder, marking him just like I did with Dean earlier.

"There." You pointed at a girl over at some trashcans; she looked scared as hell, confused and lonely.

I looked at the girl, and took a few steps towards her, before suddenly stopping. I looked down "Great…" a devilstrap was engraved into the ground under me.

"What the…" you looked around, you were on guard.

A whisper filled the air, and suddenly the dark alley seemed a bit more…dark. "Rhamiel….Evelyn…" the voice was deep and cold.

The girl began to cry in fear, cowering and hiding the best she could.

I fell down on the ground inside the trap, covering my mouth with my hands to stop myself from screaming.

I felt like something had just put a hand around my heart, and were just squeezing it a bit.

You knelt next to me, looking around for the thing that was whispering our names.

Sam looked confused. "Who are Rhamiel and Evelyn?"

I gritted my teeth; damn it Sam Winchester… don't say my name, it felt like the hand around my heart squeezed a bit harder.

You looked up in Sam, giving him a strange look.

Castiel looked into your eyes, and then he looked at Sam. "It's their names."

Dean looked down at us. "So we finally learn the names from Heaven and Hell…"

You took your hand and put it on the devilstrap, your hand lighted up for a moment, as you destroyed the trap.

I slowly got up, but I was shaking and looking weak. "I'm… gonna kill him! I'll rip his damn throat out!" I was going to get what I wanted from our deal, I wanted his soul.

You put your hand on my shoulder, maybe to make sure I stayed stable, then you asked me: "How does he know our names?"

I looked into your eyes with pain, it was my fault. "When I was in the Dream…I, I couldn't hide anything…"

The whisper came again. "Seeecrets…She is lying to you…Angel…"

You looked around, with a slight hint of doubt in your eyes. "Who is he?"

"The creator of the Dream…" I looked around as well. "Keep your eyes open, and your senses up…"

A shadow like figure formed behind the girl, picking her up and putting its hand up on her forehead. "You move a muscle…and she dies." It was the same voice as the whispers from before.

You looked at the shadow threateningly "What do you want?"

The shadow man tilted his head, and then looked at all of us, but lastly at me. "What I want? Why don't you ask another question? Like what do -you- want, and your friends… especially what does Evelyn want?"

I fell to the ground again, gritting my teeth so I wouldn't give him the pleasure of me screaming. It felt like the hand around my heart, had begun to pull in it too.

Your eyes began to glow blue again "Stop talking your way out of the question."

The shadow man disappeared from behind the girl, and reappeared behind Dean, hitting him in the back of his head, knocking him out, faster than the eye could follow "Wrong answer…" he was in the shadows hiding again.

Sam knelt next to his brother: "DEAN!"

Castiel's eyes also began to glow blue, he was standing ready.

You looked at Sam and Dean for a moment, then around at the shadows "Why are you doing this?"

"Give me one good reason to tell you…" he appeared behind Sam this time, knocking him out as well, before hiding in the shadows once more. "Oh, and wrong answer again."

You began to look frustrated "Because I'm the only one who will listen to you!"

I slowly got up again, though leaning forward to better keep my balance "I'll… fuc…fu…" sweat dripped down from my face. I felt like shit.

The shadow man looked at me and appeared briefly behind me, just to whisper my name into my ears, before merging with the surrounding shadows again.

I fell to the ground for a third time, this time I began to cramp. I felt like someone we retrying to rip my heart out through my chest.

"Do you really want to know Angel? And by the way Castiel, it was not nice of you to interfere with my Dream, when it was in that Demon's head." The deep a cold voice echoed through the alley.

Castiel looked at the shadows where the voice was coming from threateningly.

You also looked directly at the shadows "Tell me…"

The shadow man let out a short laughter "Why don't you ask -Evelyn-? Why do you think she wants my soul?"

You looked down briefly at me.

I were hitting the ground, my nose had begun to bleed from the inner pain I was experiencing. "Just…Kill him…Kill him!"

You looked at the shadows again, looking very sincere "Who are you?"

The shadow man finally stepped out of the shadows, he looked like a normal man in a suit, but he had no eyes. "I'm your nightmares, quite literally! Or close enough…" he looked at me smirking, and mumbled my name again.

"Please…Kill him!" I spat some blood away from my mouth, and held a hand tightly over my chest, it literally felt like something were trying to rip my heart out.

You looked at Castiel, and he nodded at you.

Castiel appeared behind him and took a hold of him.

You looked into the none existing eyes of the shadow like man "You messed with the wrong people." You put your hand on his forehead and burned his life away, leaving nothing behind.

Castiel stepped a bit back, his eyes returning to normal.

You knelt down next to me, and put your hand on me head, healing me.

My eyesight was slightly blurry. I nodded at you slightly, and then looked over to the girl "Is it Trina?"

You walked over to the girl and touched her forehead; she screamed and fell to her knees, before falling asleep on the ground. "It's her."

I looked up in the sky, my eyesight becoming a bit clearer. "How is Sam and Dean?" I didn't mention to any of them what I saw, high above on the building next to us, were a small tarot card glued to the wall. The Knight of Disks, the force that wouldn't stop for anything.

Castiel looked down at the unconscious brothers "They are fine."

I nodded again, closing my eyes a bit. Damn tarot card signs… first the Hanged Man in the Dream, now this. "I'll…I think I'll check out a bit…take a…nap…" I fell unconscious.

You took Trina up and looked at Castiel.

Cas nodded and teleported himself and the Winchester brothers to the bunker.

You went over to touch my arm and teleported us to the bunker as well.

 _At the bunker:_

At the bunker you put Trina and me on a sofa, and stumbled back. You seemed to feel strange.

Dean slowly came to himself, taking a hand up to the back of his head "Hell that hurt…"

You reached out for the nearest chair or table.

Dean looked at you with concern "Hey, are you alright?"

You looked over at Dean, like you couldn't really focus, blinking a few times "I…I feel…" you fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dean hurried over to you and knelt next to you, his face showing concern. He then looked up at Cas "Do you know what is going on?"

Castiel looked at you, maybe trying to sense what was wrong. He tilted his head "I…I don't know."

Sam woke up as well, taking to his head. "I feel like... someone just hit me with a very, very heavy pillow." He looked around, slightly confused.

I felt a strange feeling inside, like a firework that had just been lit, but didn't know how long the fuse was. I sat up and opened my eyes, starting to laugh like a crazy person.

Castiel looked at me with a tilted head "What did you do?"

I couldn't stop laughing, and then I looked at Cas and took a deep breath "Nothing!" I just responded.

Sam and Dean stood up looking at me, with some serious faces.

"Look…Evelyn, right?" Sam asked me, not knowing what he had just done.

I fell off the sofa, holding a hand to my chest. Felt like getting my heart ripped out again. "Don't…say it!..."

Sam, Dean and Castiel exchanged looks, now they had a weapon against me, great.

"Ok…we just want to know what's going on with Rhamiel" Sam looked at Cas for confirmation, Castiel nodded.

I looked at you with curiosity and raised eyebrows, then I realized what had happened. "Ah…" I laughed a bit before getting up again. "She was getting pulled back, or well slightly, she didn't actually get pulled back, as I were still here, but was still pulled a bit, because I was unaware of my conscious...which is why you shouldn't kill me!" I smiled widely, looking kind of insane. I sure felt like it, like something maddening was spreading inside.

I went over to you and poked your body with my foot, then leaned down and poked your face with my finger "Hey…dude…"

You groaned and took to you head "My head…" you slowly got up, though swaying a bit.

I started to laugh again "See… I did nothing!" I went over to the wall and started to hit it, I couldn't control myself, something was very wrong.

Dean looked concerned at you, then at me "Ok…she is crazy, maybe even insane."

You looked at Dean with a small sigh, then over at Trina on the sofa.

Dean went over to stop me from hitting the wall, he had some trouble at first as I resisted, but finally got me to calm a bit down.

You walked over to the sofa, to pick up Trina. You then turned around and looked at me "We need to get going soon, you sure you're ready to go?" she gave me a pair of concerned eyes.

I looked you into your eyes, my eyes turned black then back to normal. "I don't think we are going anywhere for some time…" I went over to Dean patted him on the shoulder, then over to Sam doing the same, I removed their dream symbols. "I feel so strange, and burning, like I have just been burning in hell, and Sam here was so nice just to use my name again…"

You titled your head at me "What do you mean?"

"Then what about Trina?" you put her back down on the sofa.

"Can't you heal her?" I looked at Cas, then at you. I walked over to the door.

You teleported over to the door, blocking my way "She doesn't need healing, she needs to go home" you furrowed your brows concerned at me.

I looked at you with tired eyes, then at all the other "I can't ok?!" I tried to walk past you, to open the door.

You sighed at me "Where are you going?"

"Out…" I tried to remember where the exit was.

Dean took a step towards me "Out where?"

I turned around; feeling like a flame was rising up inside me "OUT!" I yelled at them.

You stepped away, looked at me with a sad expression, but you let me pass.

I stormed out of the door, and went towards the exit.

You looked down with deep concern.

Dean looked at you with raised eyebrows "Why the hell did you let her go?!"

You looked at Dean with sad eyes "Because I couldn't have stopped her."

Sam looked at the door, then at you "Do you even know why she went out? She might be dangerous to her surroundings" He gave you a concerned and suspicious stare.

You looked down again "I know…"

 _Outside:_

I slammed the door open and went outside, a nearby trashcan lit itself on fire. I panicked and went over to it, taking my jacket and putting it out. Then went to sit down, bumping my head into my knees.

 _Inside the bunker:_

You might have been sensing my panic, but you didn't do anything. "Do you have a room where I can put her?" you looked at Trina. "But if you don't want us here I understand, and we will leave immediately."

Dean looked at you, then at the Trina "No…it's fine, just don't mess anything more up, you two always give us trouble when we see you."

You gave Dean a sincere thankful nod "We appreciate your hospitality, and I will on my part try not to cause any more complications."

I went inside again, and looked at everyone, putting my half burned jacket down on the floor. "Sorry…everyone…" I sat down next to the jacket.

"I can't promise anything about her…" you looked down at me.

I looked confused up at you.

You looked down at me concerned "Are you alright?" you looked at my jacket "What happened?"

"Trashcan caught fire…I put it out." I hid my face in my knees.

Sam looked at me, and choose to ignore the trashcan thing "Well, until you are ready to go, you can stay here… just don't do anything stupid."

I just mumbled "Yay…" down into my knees, giving a thumb up.

You went to pick Trina up, and then looked at me "You coming?"

"Yeah…yeah sure" I took my jacket and stood up, then looked at Castiel "Oh Castiel, can I have a word with you?"

Castiel looked at me, his head slightly tilted "Sure…"

You looked at be briefly "I'll go ahead"

I walked out the door, and waited till you and Trina had gone by; I looked at Castiel, who seemed alerted.

I looked at Cas with pleading eyes, I was about to ask him a favor he might not say yes to. "I have a favor to ask of you…"

He squinted his eyes at me "What kind of favor?"

"I'm about to tell you something, that I don't like to share, but I need to have your word, that you will not tell Rhamiel"

"I…okay… you have my word" Castiel still seemed suspicious.

I nodded at him "I'm not sure I can get us back in one piece anytime soon… Or what will happen to Rhamiel if I get knocked out or die. She will most likely be sent back in great pain, be trapped here forever… or possible die… I really… don't know what to do." I felt so helpless.

"What's wrong?" Castiel gave me a strange stare; maybe with some concern in it, I wasn't sure.

I pointed at my heart "That son of a bitch to the creator of the Dream, he said my name so many times it felt like he was ripping my heart out. And now… I can't control any of my powers properly, like a fire that has gone wild, and spreads to all sides…" I took a deep breath, I was worried…

Castiel gave me a concerned stare "Like in your dream…"

I looked away "Yes, like it my dream…I'm fearing it might become true…So I need you to hold your word and not tell Rhamiel, but if anything happens… I also need you to get them away, and not kill me, as I said, don't know what will happen." I felt like I could trust him, at least for now.

Castiel nodded at me "I will do my very best, to protect them."

"Thank you… I really mean it." I was actually feeling thankful. I went to find you and Trina.

You put Trina in a bed. You pulled a small vial up from a pocket; it was full of dark smoke, the shadow man's soul. "What does she need you for…?" you were suspicious.

-"So finally learn the names of Heaven and Hell."


	5. From the grace of Heaven, into the fire-

The girl named Trina, normally known as the "Bitch" was making her way home from a high school party, she was mildly drunk. It was dark, and she had wished she had said yes to get a lift home, as the dark scared her.

Something moved in the bushes behind her, she looked over at it, and screamed in fear. A cat hissed at her and ran out of the bush, and over the street.

She turned around to walk on, still a bit shocked over the cat. But a mist like cloud came out of nowhere and hit her body. She disappeared, only thing that was left, was a small mark carved into the street stone; A circle with a cloud and a star in it.

 _The next morning:_

The teacher was calling our names up, to see who were absent.

"Evan." The boy named Evan raised his hand and said: "Here"

The teacher nodded and went to the next name.

"Eve."

I didn't react; I was looking out of the window, not listening to anyone. I had a strange feeling.

The teacher looked at me: "Eve?"

You poked me in the side; I had already forgotten you were sitting next to me.

I blinked and looked up at the teacher. "Uh…Here." I had never told anyone but you, my full name, and with good reason.

The teacher continued with the name list.

"Rachel." You raised your hand: "Here…"

The teacher looked around slightly confused as he called the next name.

"Trina?"

I looked around, no Trina to be seen. It was not like her not to show up, to make my day miserable. I looked at you with confused eyes, maybe with a slight hint of some sort of concern for her.

You looked at me, like you could see that slight hint of concern I showed. "There is something wrong… isn't there?" you whispered.

I nodded slightly at you, and looked up at the teacher: "I eh…really have to go to the bathroom, that time of the month you know…" I stood up and hurried out of the classroom. The strange feeling was concerning me.

You looked after me with a thoughtful expression.

I went to the nearest bathroom, locked the door and looked into the mirror. "What the hell…I got a bad feeling…"I knew something was wrong; I unlocked the door and ran outside the building, and passed our classroom's window. I waved at you, saying that you should follow me, hopefully you saw it. I waited for you by a tree at the road.

You saw me run by the window, and mumbled: "Shit…" you had to think fast. You looked around for a distraction. You saw the fire alarm in the ceiling; you turned it on with your grace. Students all around you began to panic and the teacher asked for everyone to calmly get out of the building.

As you followed the big mess of students out, you went away from them, and over to me by the tree a bit from there. "What's wrong…? It's Trina right?" you asked me.

I nodded at you. "It's not like her not to show up. She just loves to hate me too much. Even if she was sick she would have come, so I only see two options. Either that she is in the hospital, which we would have been told about, or something took her. And I have a strange feeling that it has to do with the Dream and its creator."

"What…" you looked confused at me. "I thought the Dream would never bother us again."

"Yeah…" I gave you a look, like I knew something like this might have happened. "Yeah…right, about that…"

"Great… just great" you looked up in the sky and sighed. "We have to help her…" you looked down at me, with a serious face.

I looked into the ground. "I know…" I didn't like it at all, but she was still innocent, kind of. So we had to save her. "She was most likely walking home from the party last night, so we can go from here, to her house. See if we find anything."

You nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

I began to walk down the street, turning at a corner I knew was the right way to her house. Hopefully no teacher was missing us, back at the school. "Hey….you know…"

"Yeah" you looked curiously at me.

"I think I know who might have done this…and we might have to go visit Dean, Sam and Castiel in their dimension again…" I knew exactly who had done this, and I wanted to taste his blood, and feel his heart in my hands.

You looked suspiciously at me. "You know who did this…?"

"Yeah….Maybe-" I suddenly stopped and looked down. The mark of the Dream was engraved in the stone.

You stopped and looked at me. "What's wro-" you also looked down on the mark. "Oh, shit."

I knelt down, and touched the mark. I could feel his disgusting essence in the stone still. "That's him." I said in a stern voice.

"Him who?" you looked even more confused than before. "You know who did this?"

I smiled like a fox at you. "Eh, no…but I…I know where Trina is, ready for another deal?"

You sighed deeply and gave me your arm.

I raised an eyebrow at you. "Just like, out here?" not normal for you to just, let people see us do supernatural stuff.

You looked me in the eyes and sighed. "No time for secrecy, she might be in danger!"

I took a little knife from under my shirt, two things I always had on me; Chalk, and sometimes a little knife. I took your arm: "So what's the deal?"

"We go get her" you just said, and stared at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, but you know, it's kinda the idea with a deal, that you get something out of it, and I get something out of it."

"I don't know… what do you want out of it?" you gave me a pair of very suspicious eyes.

"I want something I can only get in their reality, and I want you, not, to stop me from getting it. No matter what it is" I wanted that damn bastard's soul…

You looked even more suspicious after what I had just said. "What is this, something, you are talking about?"

I gave you a bored stare. "It's not something anyone will miss, I ensure you. Do you want to save Trina or not?"

You didn't seem like you trusted me.

I sighed, seemed like you forced me to tell you just a bit. "I want a soul ok, happy now? No one will miss it, he is one evil bastard. And hey, you were the one that said we were in a hurry, so deal is sealed?"

You still didn't trust me, but you gave me a little nod none the less, with a sigh.

I cut your arm and licked some of the blood on the knife in me. I drew my simple dream circle on the ground with my foot, not leaving any physical mark behind. I mumbled some words, and we disappeared. We ended up at our counterparts, you with Castiel, and I with Dean.

 _In their dimension:_

Dean was sitting in a bar, flirting with a hot chick.

I ended up sitting on his other side; I looked around and then stared at the back of his neck. "Sup Dean."

He jumped in shock. "What the hell…" he turned around and looked at me, like I was some sort of illness that had come back. "Oh god no…not you again…"

The woman rolled her eyes and walked over to another man in the bar.

I looked Dean into the eyes, being completely serious. "Dean, this is no time to be flirting with women, we got trouble."

Dean took my hand and quickly looked around him, before he dragged me outside. "Okay…talk"

"One from our dimension has disappeared; we found the mark of the creator of the Dream. This means she has ended up here, somehow. I hate the fuck out of her, but I can't just let her die, or let the creator do what he wants with her. So we need you guys help to find her." I looked around us, making sure nobody listened.

The sound of flapping wings could be heard, you and Castiel stood beside us.

You smiled at Dean. "Hello again"

Dean looked like this was a nightmare. "Great…"

Castiel nodded at me, and I at him.

"Great, you guys made it… so where is Sam?" I eyed Dean suspiciously.

Dean looked at me, rubbing the back of his neck. "He is at the bunker, doing some research."

"Aha….anyways, we really, really have to find the creator, before he finds us." I went over to Dean, and touched his shoulder, a slight light emitted from my hand. I had marked him, so the Dream couldn't find him while the mark was on him. "This will hide you from the Dream, for the time being."

"What did you just do to me?" Dean sounded suspicious, with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"I marked you with a dream symbol, making sure no dream will come to you, not even the natural ones. Don't worry, it only holds up for a few days." I tried to sound reinsuring.

Dean looked violated. "…great."

You looked at me. "We need to find Trina."

"I know" I closed my eyes, trying to sense the Dream, if it were nearby. I couldn't find it, even though I looked into every dream someone had near us. "This is going to be harder than I thought. The Dream is not nearby at the moment." I looked at Dean, then at Cas, to see if they had any ideas.

"Maybe we should go to the bunker, look in the books." Cas looked at us.

Dean nodded. "I'll go get baby"

"If you don't mind, I'll go with Dean. I'm not much for Angel zapping around, all the time." I gave them all a little smile.

You just nodded at me. "We'll see you there." You and Castiel disappeared.

 _At the bunker:_

You saw Sam sit and read in some books. "Hello Sam."

Sam jumped up in shock, and gave you a stern stare.

"Sorry…" you just mumbled.

I and Dean arrived a bit after in the garage, after a silent car ride.

Dean turned off the engine and looked at me: "You coming?" He began to walk towards the library, I followed.

I nodded at Sam as I entered the library together with Dean.

Sam just mumbled a hi to me, I wondered if you and Cas had scared the shit out of him, like I had done with Dean.

"Oh you made it!" you came in with some books, and placed them on the table.

I was curious and went to see what books you had brought in. I knew how I was going to search though; I took a deep breath and went to a corner. I sat down and closed my eyes.

You went over to me and knelt next to me. "Are you alright?"

I opened one of my eyes and looked at you, it was black. "You guys look in books, I'm looking my own way"

You went over and took a few books from the table, and went over to sit next to me. "No… last time you said you were fine, it all went south… I'm staying next to you."

I smiled, nice to know I had a friend. I closed my eye again and went to search from the Dream again.

 _Some time after:_

Sam looked up from a book. "I think I got something…"

You looked up at him, and put your book down.

I opened an eye, looking at Sam with curiosity.

"There is a spell" Sam pointed at the book page.

"Go on…" I opened my other eye as well, looking at him pretty intensely.

Sam raised an eyebrow at me for a moment, and then went on. "It lets the caster find anything, or anyone not belonging to this world, and the one who casts it has to be from that world, for it to work properly, which means we need something that belongs to the person and someone from the person's universe."

I stood up and smiled. "Let's do it"

You stood up as well and walked over to Sam, looking over his shoulder to see the spell. "Shit…"

I sighed deeply, oh great hell, another problem. "What now? Can we just find Trina, and get this shit over with? Please?" I had a nervous tone in my words.

You looked at me with concern. "It's…" you looked back at the book. "It's just that these ingredients, are pretty rare…" You looked at the boys, then at Cas. "Any chance you guys have any of these laying around" you had a questioning tone.

Cas and Sam took a look at the list.

"I know where we might find most of these" Cas nodded at the list.

Sam nodded: "In the potions room here in the bunker… I'll go get it." Sam left the room.

"Now we just need something that belongs to Trina…" you looked at me, with raised eyebrows.

I slowly took a hand down in my pocket, and took a ring up, playing with it in my hands. "That was for almost slapping me…"

You looked at me, like I had committed a small crime. "You took her ring?"

I shrugged. "Yeah?" she did almost slap me last time we saw Dean and Sam… just a small revenge.

Sam came back with his arms full of ingredients. He put them all on the table, and began to prepare them like the book told him.

I eyed Dean for a moment, keeping a comment to myself about witch stuff, and then looked at Sam. "So what exactly do we need to do?"

"Well, it has to be one of you two that cast the spell" he looked at you and then at me.

You looked at me in a strange way, I didn't like it. You said: "I'll do it" and went over to the table and began to draw the symbol with chalk, and mix the ingredients. You lit the candles and looked at me, holding out your hand. "The ring"

I gave you the ring, and a half concerned stare.

You took the ring and gave me a reinsuring smile. Your eyes glowed blue, and so did your hand for a moment. The destroyed rings remains ended up in the ingredients mix. You muttered some words, and the mix lit on fire.

Cas tilted his head at you.

Dean looked at the flame dying out. "So...was that it?"

Your eyes turned from blue to golden, very suspicious.

I blinked at you, like I didn't believe it. "Did… your eyes just become golden?!"

You blinked at me, slightly confused. "I…I don't know…you on the other hand…" you blinked again, like you had to confirm it. "You are lightning up like crazy."

"Uh…guess it's working… do I look pretty and sparkly?" I smirked slyly.

"No…" you tilted your head. "More like... you are on fire or something…"

I looked the other way. "Yeah right… let's just find Trina…" Fire…I hoped with all my black heart that you didn't know.

You closed your eyes. "Yeah lets…"

I waited for you to react, or do something. "So you feel or see anything?"

You opened your eyes. "Yeah I sense something…" you put your hand on my shoulder and teleported us into a dark alley.

I gasped in shock. "Dude… don't just zap me around like that! What about the others? Just gonna leave them behind?" I shook my head at you, damn Angel.

Cas, Dean and Sam appeared next to us, Dean looking as happy as I did.

You looked at them mumbling: "Sorry…" you then went to look around. It was dark, and the surroundings a bit wet too.

My eyes turned black as I looked around. "Holy crap… she is here, and so is the Dream…" I turned around and put my palm on Sam's shoulder, marking him just like I did with Dean earlier.

"There." You pointed at a girl over at some trashcans; she looked scared as hell, confused and lonely.

I looked at the girl, and took a few steps towards her, before suddenly stopping. I looked down "Great…" a devilstrap was engraved into the ground under me.

"What the…" you looked around, you were on guard.

A whisper filled the air, and suddenly the dark alley seemed a bit more…dark. "Rhamiel….Evelyn…" the voice was deep and cold.

The girl began to cry in fear, cowering and hiding the best she could.

I fell down on the ground inside the trap, covering my mouth with my hands to stop myself from screaming.

I felt like something had just put a hand around my heart, and were just squeezing it a bit.

You knelt next to me, looking around for the thing that was whispering our names.

Sam looked confused. "Who are Rhamiel and Evelyn?"

I gritted my teeth; damn it Sam Winchester… don't say my name, it felt like the hand around my heart squeezed a bit harder.

You looked up in Sam, giving him a strange look.

Castiel looked into your eyes, and then he looked at Sam. "It's their names."

Dean looked down at us. "So we finally learn the names from Heaven and Hell…"

You took your hand and put it on the devilstrap, your hand lighted up for a moment, as you destroyed the trap.

I slowly got up, but I was shaking and looking weak. "I'm… gonna kill him! I'll rip his damn throat out!" I was going to get what I wanted from our deal, I wanted his soul.

You put your hand on my shoulder, maybe to make sure I stayed stable, then you asked me: "How does he know our names?"

I looked into your eyes with pain, it was my fault. "When I was in the Dream…I, I couldn't hide anything…"

The whisper came again. "Seeecrets…She is lying to you…Angel…"

You looked around, with a slight hint of doubt in your eyes. "Who is he?"

"The creator of the Dream…" I looked around as well. "Keep your eyes open, and your senses up…"

A shadow like figure formed behind the girl, picking her up and putting its hand up on her forehead. "You move a muscle…and she dies." It was the same voice as the whispers from before.

You looked at the shadow threateningly "What do you want?"

The shadow man tilted his head, and then looked at all of us, but lastly at me. "What I want? Why don't you ask another question? Like what do -you- want, and your friends… especially what does Evelyn want?"

I fell to the ground again, gritting my teeth so I wouldn't give him the pleasure of me screaming. It felt like the hand around my heart, had begun to pull in it too.

Your eyes began to glow blue again "Stop talking your way out of the question."

The shadow man disappeared from behind the girl, and reappeared behind Dean, hitting him in the back of his head, knocking him out, faster than the eye could follow "Wrong answer…" he was in the shadows hiding again.

Sam knelt next to his brother: "DEAN!"

Castiel's eyes also began to glow blue, he was standing ready.

You looked at Sam and Dean for a moment, then around at the shadows "Why are you doing this?"

"Give me one good reason to tell you…" he appeared behind Sam this time, knocking him out as well, before hiding in the shadows once more. "Oh, and wrong answer again."

You began to look frustrated "Because I'm the only one who will listen to you!"

I slowly got up again, though leaning forward to better keep my balance "I'll… fuc…fu…" sweat dripped down from my face. I felt like shit.

The shadow man looked at me and appeared briefly behind me, just to whisper my name into my ears, before merging with the surrounding shadows again.

I fell to the ground for a third time, this time I began to cramp. I felt like someone we retrying to rip my heart out through my chest.

"Do you really want to know Angel? And by the way Castiel, it was not nice of you to interfere with my Dream, when it was in that Demon's head." The deep a cold voice echoed through the alley.

Castiel looked at the shadows where the voice was coming from threateningly.

You also looked directly at the shadows "Tell me…"

The shadow man let out a short laughter "Why don't you ask -Evelyn-? Why do you think she wants my soul?"

You looked down briefly at me.

I were hitting the ground, my nose had begun to bleed from the inner pain I was experiencing. "Just…Kill him…Kill him!"

You looked at the shadows again, looking very sincere "Who are you?"

The shadow man finally stepped out of the shadows, he looked like a normal man in a suit, but he had no eyes. "I'm your nightmares, quite literally! Or close enough…" he looked at me smirking, and mumbled my name again.

"Please…Kill him!" I spat some blood away from my mouth, and held a hand tightly over my chest, it literally felt like something were trying to rip my heart out.

You looked at Castiel, and he nodded at you.

Castiel appeared behind him and took a hold of him.

You looked into the none existing eyes of the shadow like man "You messed with the wrong people." You put your hand on his forehead and burned his life away, leaving nothing behind.

Castiel stepped a bit back, his eyes returning to normal.

You knelt down next to me, and put your hand on me head, healing me.

My eyesight was slightly blurry. I nodded at you slightly, and then looked over to the girl "Is it Trina?"

You walked over to the girl and touched her forehead; she screamed and fell to her knees, before falling asleep on the ground. "It's her."

I looked up in the sky, my eyesight becoming a bit clearer. "How is Sam and Dean?" I didn't mention to any of them what I saw, high above on the building next to us, were a small tarot card glued to the wall. The Knight of Disks, the force that wouldn't stop for anything.

Castiel looked down at the unconscious brothers "They are fine."

I nodded again, closing my eyes a bit. Damn tarot card signs… first the Hanged Man in the Dream, now this. "I'll…I think I'll check out a bit…take a…nap…" I fell unconscious.

You took Trina up and looked at Castiel.

Cas nodded and teleported himself and the Winchester brothers to the bunker.

You went over to touch my arm and teleported us to the bunker as well.

 _At the bunker:_

At the bunker you put Trina and me on a sofa, and stumbled back. You seemed to feel strange.

Dean slowly came to himself, taking a hand up to the back of his head "Hell that hurt…"

You reached out for the nearest chair or table.

Dean looked at you with concern "Hey, are you alright?"

You looked over at Dean, like you couldn't really focus, blinking a few times "I…I feel…" you fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dean hurried over to you and knelt next to you, his face showing concern. He then looked up at Cas "Do you know what is going on?"

Castiel looked at you, maybe trying to sense what was wrong. He tilted his head "I…I don't know."

Sam woke up as well, taking to his head. "I feel like... someone just hit me with a very, very heavy pillow." He looked around, slightly confused.

I felt a strange feeling inside, like a firework that had just been lit, but didn't know how long the fuse was. I sat up and opened my eyes, starting to laugh like a crazy person.

Castiel looked at me with a tilted head "What did you do?"

I couldn't stop laughing, and then I looked at Cas and took a deep breath "Nothing!" I just responded.

Sam and Dean stood up looking at me, with some serious faces.

"Look…Evelyn, right?" Sam asked me, not knowing what he had just done.

I fell off the sofa, holding a hand to my chest. Felt like getting my heart ripped out again. "Don't…say it!..."

Sam, Dean and Castiel exchanged looks, now they had a weapon against me, great.

"Ok…we just want to know what's going on with Rhamiel" Sam looked at Cas for confirmation, Castiel nodded.

I looked at you with curiosity and raised eyebrows, then I realized what had happened. "Ah…" I laughed a bit before getting up again. "She was getting pulled back, or well slightly, she didn't actually get pulled back, as I were still here, but was still pulled a bit, because I was unaware of my conscious...which is why you shouldn't kill me!" I smiled widely, looking kind of insane. I sure felt like it, like something maddening was spreading inside.

I went over to you and poked your body with my foot, then leaned down and poked your face with my finger "Hey…dude…"

You groaned and took to you head "My head…" you slowly got up, though swaying a bit.

I started to laugh again "See… I did nothing!" I went over to the wall and started to hit it, I couldn't control myself, something was very wrong.

Dean looked concerned at you, then at me "Ok…she is crazy, maybe even insane."

You looked at Dean with a small sigh, then over at Trina on the sofa.

Dean went over to stop me from hitting the wall, he had some trouble at first as I resisted, but finally got me to calm a bit down.

You walked over to the sofa, to pick up Trina. You then turned around and looked at me "We need to get going soon, you sure you're ready to go?" she gave me a pair of concerned eyes.

I looked you into your eyes, my eyes turned black then back to normal. "I don't think we are going anywhere for some time…" I went over to Dean patted him on the shoulder, then over to Sam doing the same, I removed their dream symbols. "I feel so strange, and burning, like I have just been burning in hell, and Sam here was so nice just to use my name again…"

You titled your head at me "What do you mean?"

"Then what about Trina?" you put her back down on the sofa.

"Can't you heal her?" I looked at Cas, then at you. I walked over to the door.

You teleported over to the door, blocking my way "She doesn't need healing, she needs to go home" you furrowed your brows concerned at me.

I looked at you with tired eyes, then at all the other "I can't ok?!" I tried to walk past you, to open the door.

You sighed at me "Where are you going?"

"Out…" I tried to remember where the exit was.

Dean took a step towards me "Out where?"

I turned around; feeling like a flame was rising up inside me "OUT!" I yelled at them.

You stepped away, looked at me with a sad expression, but you let me pass.

I stormed out of the door, and went towards the exit.

You looked down with deep concern.

Dean looked at you with raised eyebrows "Why the hell did you let her go?!"

You looked at Dean with sad eyes "Because I couldn't have stopped her."

Sam looked at the door, then at you "Do you even know why she went out? She might be dangerous to her surroundings" He gave you a concerned and suspicious stare.

You looked down again "I know…"

 _Outside:_

I slammed the door open and went outside, a nearby trashcan lit itself on fire. I panicked and went over to it, taking my jacket and putting it out. Then went to sit down, bumping my head into my knees.

 _Inside the bunker:_

You might have been sensing my panic, but you didn't do anything. "Do you have a room where I can put her?" you looked at Trina. "But if you don't want us here I understand, and we will leave immediately."

Dean looked at you, then at the Trina "No…it's fine, just don't mess anything more up, you two always give us trouble when we see you."

You gave Dean a sincere thankful nod "We appreciate your hospitality, and I will on my part try not to cause any more complications."

I went inside again, and looked at everyone, putting my half burned jacket down on the floor. "Sorry…everyone…" I sat down next to the jacket.

"I can't promise anything about her…" you looked down at me.

I looked confused up at you.

You looked down at me concerned "Are you alright?" you looked at my jacket "What happened?"

"Trashcan caught fire…I put it out." I hid my face in my knees.

Sam looked at me, and choose to ignore the trashcan thing "Well, until you are ready to go, you can stay here… just don't do anything stupid."

I just mumbled "Yay…" down into my knees, giving a thumb up.

You went to pick Trina up, and then looked at me "You coming?"

"Yeah…yeah sure" I took my jacket and stood up, then looked at Castiel "Oh Castiel, can I have a word with you?"

Castiel looked at me, his head slightly tilted "Sure…"

You looked at be briefly "I'll go ahead"

I walked out the door, and waited till you and Trina had gone by; I looked at Castiel, who seemed alerted.

I looked at Cas with pleading eyes, I was about to ask him a favor he might not say yes to. "I have a favor to ask of you…"

He squinted his eyes at me "What kind of favor?"

"I'm about to tell you something, that I don't like to share, but I need to have your word, that you will not tell Rhamiel"

"I…okay… you have my word" Castiel still seemed suspicious.

I nodded at him "I'm not sure I can get us back in one piece anytime soon… Or what will happen to Rhamiel if I get knocked out or die. She will most likely be sent back in great pain, be trapped here forever… or possible die… I really… don't know what to do." I felt so helpless.

"What's wrong?" Castiel gave me a strange stare; maybe with some concern in it, I wasn't sure.

I pointed at my heart "That son of a bitch to the creator of the Dream, he said my name so many times it felt like he was ripping my heart out. And now… I can't control any of my powers properly, like a fire that has gone wild, and spreads to all sides…" I took a deep breath, I was worried…

Castiel gave me a concerned stare "Like in your dream…"

I looked away "Yes, like it my dream…I'm fearing it might become true…So I need you to hold your word and not tell Rhamiel, but if anything happens… I also need you to get them away, and not kill me, as I said, don't know what will happen." I felt like I could trust him, at least for now.

Castiel nodded at me "I will do my very best, to protect them."

"Thank you… I really mean it." I was actually feeling thankful. I went to find you and Trina.

You put Trina in a bed. You pulled a small vial up from a pocket; it was full of dark smoke, the shadow man's soul. "What does she need you for…?" you were suspicious.

-"So finally learn the names of Heaven and Hell."


	6. Dreams always return (Season 2)

Eve was about to pay the cashier when someone opened the shop door sending some cold air inside, it was winter outside so it was dark already. He walked around a bit, there was only them in the shop. Eve, the cashier and the strange man.

The cashier was on her phone sending snaps to her friends. Not looking up as Eve stood in front of the desk.

Being Eve, Eve didn't say or do anything, she just waited. The stranger on the other hand suddenly stood behind her, his hood covering most of his face, he seemed to be on edge though.

The cashier hadn't noticed Eve or the stranger behind her... too busy with her phone.

Eve slowly looked behind her, noticing something was very wrong with the guys mouth. Vampire! "Look out!" Eve jumped over the counter to knock the cashier to the ground, and praying as fast as he could in her head: "Rhamiel! Vampire, vampire!"

Somewhere in a cabin in the woods:

You looked up from my book hearing Eve's prayer.

In the shop:

The cashier looked at me, very insulted "hey, what the hell!"

The vampire went around the counter and jumped for my throat.

Eve was still weak, even though it had been around a year since Evelyn had been separated from her. She only just dodged, but she get slightly hit in the shoulder instead, nothing to worry about for the moment. "Crap...Holy crap..." Eve stood up and ran for cover behind one of the many shelves.

The cashier finally sees the vampire and screams.

The vampire looked to the cashier "shut up you little bitch" he went looked at her hungrily.

"Rhamiel!" Eve threw a can of food from the shelf at the vampire in desperation.

The vampire looked at Eve, his stare furious and desperate for blood. He broke the cashiers neck before making his way over to Eve.

The sound of flapping wings were heard, and small papers around on the floor flied up as you arrived in the room.

Eve looked at the vampires teeth, then up at you, her eyes showing fear "Rh...Rhamiel."

You just looked at the vampire, it was like time slowed down around him.

The vampire still tried to move closer to Eve, but he was confused on how slow it went "what the hell..."

Eve started to hyperventilate, then slowly crawled away from the vampire "Close...t-t-too close..."

You looked at Eve "are you okay?"

"Except from almost being Vampire food...yeah...yeah sure" Eve slowly got up, looking over at the dead cashier with sadness.

You looked over to the dead cashier, a slight anger builds up in your eyes, as you look back to the vampire, that still was stuck is slow-motion. You threating walked over to him "I hate vampires..."

Eve looked away, she had seen enough death for today

The vampire slowly turned around to face you, with fear painted on his face.

You put your hand on the vampires forehead and smit him, a blinding light emitting from his eyes and mouth.

The vampire's dead body fell to the ground.

You looked at Eve with concern "are you hurt?"

Eve looked at her injured shoulder, it was bleeding ,but it was hard to see with the jacket she was wearing "I'm...fine" she looked up at you, trying to be brave.

You looked at her shoulder, sounding concerned "you want me to heal that?"

"No...it's fine really... can we just...eh leave some money here and get our stuff and go?..." Eve seemed to be in some sort of pain as she spoke.

"Sure..." You walked over by the cash register and put down the money "grab what you need...you have for 20 $…"

Eve went around picking the wares up they needed, and put them into a plastic bag, nodding at you. She mumbled a sorry at the dead cashier.

You looked to the dead cashier and motions for Eve to stand a bit away "you might want to close your eyes..."

Eve closed her eyes.

You knelt down by the cashier, putting you hands over her heart. Your eyes began to glow blue and a blinding light filled the room. As the light went away the cashier coughed, gasping for air.

Eve opened her eyes again, looking at the now alive cashier "lets get out of here now?.." She sounded nervous and also a bit sick like.

You stood up and walked over to Eve "take a deep breath.." You zapped the two of you to the cabin.

Eve exhaled as You arrived in the cabin, putting the bag with the new stuff on the table, and took off her jacket. Some blood dripped down on the floor "okay...second thought here, magic healing stuff would be nice."

You smiled a little, and gently touched her shoulder, healing it. "I'll get the fire started... there's a snowstorm coming..." You went over to the fireplace.

Eve nodded slightly, going over to the sink to wash some of the blood off.

The radio on the kitchen table crackled: "there has been a murder in" it crackled again "cashier" crackle "the other guy, has been confirmed dead" a loud crackle interrupted the voice "police suspects the two runaways" the radio crackled a last time.

"Great, we are now even more runaways than we were before..." Eve got on a dry shirt.

You turned off the radio, and looked over to Eve "fire is set.. you tell me if it's too cold in here..." You went back over to the chair, to pick up your book again.

Eve mumbled something about fire and went to sit in front of it, she was looking tired. Most likely my spell was starting to work. "Monsters are popping up more recently..."

Your eyes was still in the book "yea..." You turned a page "... I've noticed."

Eve nodded slightly, she suddenly seemed very tired.

You must have sensed Eve's tiredness. You put down you book "you should go to sleep..."

"That..." Eve closed her eyes her body slowly sliding down on the floor, asleep. My spell had finally taken hold.

You got up from the chair and walked over to Eve. You tilted your head "falling asleep so easy now are you." You sighed as you picked Eve up and carried her to her bed.

In Eve's mind:

"Eve...if you accept again...I will offer you the same deal...again" Eve's body twitched slightly in her sleep.

Maybe you sensed our minds melt together, or maybe you just sensed something wrong, you went over to us anyways.

I suddenly sat up, my eyes turned black "Hello...Rhamiel."

You recognized me in a second and smiled widely "Evelyn..."

"Good to be back... And one again with Eve, you can call me Eve or Evelyn, it's up to you" I Smiled.

You pulled me in for a hug, when you let go you took a step back "how... how are you back?"

"Ah...man your hugs...those I've missed" I smirked "It was not easy...but before you destroyed Nocturnes part of Eve's soul, I let go in the last moment, but I was separated again, and had to use all this time.. to consume demons to get power again."

"Well... it's good to see you again..." You smiled at me.

"Yes but something is off about this world." I felt something strange, like it was in the air, almost...magical.

You let out a short laugh "yeah... tell me about it...monsters are returning to this world."

"So why I can feel Dean and Sam's dreams from here...because I shouldn't be able to feel them from our dimension.." I looked at you seriously.

You looked down for a second then back at me "the fight...I suspect the aftermath of it tore a hole in the fabric of the two dimensions."

"A rift then...should explain the monsters too..." I looked at my shoulder" My shoulder feels slightly strange..."

"Oh... yea I healed it, a vampire attacked Eve at a store..." You looked a bit at my shoulder.

"I see...I can see from her memories that you two have been living like two Winchester boys I know..."

You smiled slightly "yeah... you might want to know that we have to keep a low profile."

"Ah yes, I'll try my best!" I smirked, I would try, but I couldn't promise anything.

The radio crackled "help...please god..." It crackled again "save us..."

You looked to the radio.

"Where is the radio station?!" My eyes turned normal, and I felt Eve pull a bit more through, which was strange, wasn't we supposed to be merged, and not live two minds in one body?

You looked down "it's not the radio station." You looked up at me again "I fixed the radio so it can take angel radio... the prayers have gone a bit overdrive lately, in the start it was kind of messing with my head.

I smiled slightly "But Eve..."

"She came up with the idea, when I told her that it was all just waves..." You smiled at me.

"Yes I did. but who needs our help? can you track them?" It was like Eve had taken over, like we really were two in here, and not one.

You took a deep breath, and then nodded "yeah, I got it."

"Lets go" I went over to stand next to you.

You put your hand on my arm, and teleported us to an old house. We stood outside, the windows were dusty, but there were small signs of someone living in there "the prayer came from in there."

I looked at the house, closing my eyes, trying to sense if anyone in there feared, fear was so easy to track. I could feel a young child, seriously afraid in there.

"There is children in there... scared, really scared" I opened my eyes again.

"I know" you looked serious.

You teleported us inside the house, we ended up in a dark living room.

I disappeared from sight, like smoke thinning out in the air, merging with the shadows. I whispered: "I'll look around..."

You talked inside my head: "I'll see if I can find the children."

I looked around the house, hiding in the shadows, trying to find out what was scaring the children. I could feel something odd inside me, like Eve was slowly drifting away from me.

You silently walked around in the dark house, trying to sense the children. When you heard something shifting in the other room. You turned around and headed towards the noise.

I heard the noise as well ,but decided to go upstairs in the house instead, to check if there was anything up there.

You slowly pushed open the door, the hinges creaked. You could hear crying from inside the room.

I emerged from the shadows upstairs, the room is old and dusty, seemingly no one there.

You heard sobbing come from an old closet in the corner of the room. You walked towards it and opened it up.

Two children stared up at you and gave a muffled scream. They were both gaged and bound, dirty and bruised. Tears rolled down their faces as they looked into your eyes.

You bent down to untie them and remove their gags, being very careful in the process, making sure you didn't scare them.

The children sobbed a bit and whispered: "t-thank you, thank you..."

You talked inside my head: "I found the children."

I looked behind me, I heard you but I didn't respond, I had a feeling of being watched, and the odd feeling of Eve drifting away inside was growing.

You helped the children out of the closet. As they were out, you began to really see the bruises and burns all over their bodies "Evelyn... I-I-I think it's a human who did this." You had a slight tone of disgust in your voice.

I looked behind me, and sure enough stood an old woman, she seemed angry, but also scared at the same time. Maybe she had seen me come out of the shadows. My eyes turned black as I looked at her, rage always triggered the demon essence inside me "You hurt children? Maybe I should give you the same treatment as you gave them." I smirked at the thought.

The old woman started to let out a nervous and almost hysterical laugh, but in my ears, it was a laugh of taunt.

I looked at her with disbelief, my hands lit on fire "Your torture" I smiled wickedly. Eve began to mumble in the back of our head.

You were healing the children, looking concerned. "Who did this to you?"

One of the boys began to cry, "it w-w-was m-my dad..."

The old woman looked at my hands in fear "I didn't hurt my kids... it was my husband!" she pulled up her sleeves to reveal bruises and burns like the ones the children had.

"So why did you starts laughing and smiling.. ah never mind" the fire went out in my hands, I went over and knocked her out with a hit to the head. Touching her shoulder, making her into cloud and disappear, reappearing outside.

Downstairs the old man slowly walked into the room where the children and you were. He silently readied his gun.

I merged with the shadows and surges downstairs again, seeing the man with the gun. I appeared right behind him and kicked him in the back. Hope Eve wasn't going all lonely insane in the back of our mind.

The old man fell down on the floor. The gun went off as it hit the floor, and hits you in your left side.

The two boys screamed in fear at the gunshot, clinging tightly to each other.

You felt the bullet enter your side, but being what you are, it didn't hurt you. You turned around to see me and the old man. You quickly turned back to the children talking to them in a comforting voice: "it's okay." Though you sounded a bit unsure.

I took hold of the old man and disappeared, and sent you a stare saying get them out of here. Me and the old man reappeared upstairs, where it puts my foot on his back so he couldn't get up.

You took a deep breath, whispering mostly to yourself: "we need to get you to a hospital." You directly into the children's eyes "here... take a deep breath and hold on." You put a hand on each of their tiny shoulders, and zapped all three of you just outside the nearest hospital.

I sat down next to the old man's head, looking at him, then I whispered in his ear: "You would wish you were dead..." I smirked, and the foot I kept him down with ignited, burning his back, but not enough at all to kill him, just enough to make him feel a great lot of pain.

The old man cried out in pain, before going silent. Then he started to laugh.

I laughed as well, pitying this puny being. Then suddenly I felt something inside of me, like the time Nocturne had split me and Eve. My foot stopped burning, "I'll come back to you, you disgusting human, in just a second." I hit his head knocking him out. As I looked at my hand I suddenly saw a shadow out from it, like I was seeing double, and then everything become black.

Meanwhile at the hospital:

You and the children appeared out of no where, but no one really noticed it. you walked over to the reception with the children in your hands "They need help... " your voice was full of concern.

The receptionist looked down at the children, she sees some of their burns and bruises "oh gosh... what happened to you?!"

The children were silent, and clung to you, as a pillar of hope.

You just looked sadly into the receptionist's eyes "Their father..."

The receptionist looked me in the eyes "Okay, I'll call a nurse. if you just wait over there with them until someone arrives." She looked down to her computer, then up at you: "What was your name?"

You were just about to say your true name, but remembered you had to act like a human. "Rham... Rachel... Rachel Middelton..." you gave a weak smile.

You went to sit down at the waiting chairs, with the children. Looking out for anyone who might recognize you, as one of the runaways.

At the old house:

I woke up in the dark room upstairs, I sat up, and then noticed Eve next to me... we had gotten separated, but I had a body, for some reason. I went over to the knocked out man, picked him up over my shoulder, and took Eve's still unconscious body over my other shoulder. I went into shadow smoke form before reappearing outside where I left the unconscious old woman. "Rhamiel, where are you? and give me your location, so I can get there." I felt strange, like, something warm and stinging was growing inside my chest.

You looked around you, hearing my prayer. You answered my in my mind: "I'm in a hospital just a few miles up north... St. James."

I touched the old woman with my bare foot, as the boot had burned from the fire. We all disappeared, and reappeared just in front of the hospital. I picked up the old lady like a bride, while still having the two others over my shoulders. Slowly and carefully I got inside, I looked over at the reception, and yelled: "Some help here! and call the police, this man has burned and beaten his wife and children, and my...eh twin, I don't know what happened to her." I felt something stinging in my heart as I mentioned Eve.

You looked at me surprised as I came in carrying three people, including "What in the..."

The receptionist looked a little panicked as she eyed me and the three people I was carrying: "I-I-I-I..." She took a deep breath. "Y-y-yeah okay" She called for the nurses, saying something with emergency.

Three nurses came up with medical tables and took a hold of the old couple and Eve. The receptionist pointed over at the waiting area, where you are the children were sitting: "I-if you just wait over there please." She had a nervous tone in her voice.

I didn't have black eyes, or any other sign that I were a demon, but hey I did just carry three people with one bare foot, I understood a bit why she might have been nervous. I went over to sit next to you, silently.

The children were sleeping up against you. You just looked at me and spoke in my mind: "What happened? why are you and Eve separated?"

I just shook my head, tapping my bare foot on the floor. It was strange, I could feel so much more with my skin, what in the burning hells had Eve done...

You looked around the room, and see the police come through the entrance. They walked over to the reception and talked. "Evelyn..." The receptionist points over to where we are sitting. "Evelyn... we have trouble." You nod over to the police that came our way.

I whispered to you: "Just relax..." I blinked once at the officers, and they seemed slightly confused for a second, then walked over at us again. They were seeing an illusion, we looked like two normal, different looking girls, but only for them. You could almost say I had borrowed the look from someone's dream.

The officers looked at us in confusion, like they knew something wasn't right, but didn't want to believe it. "Hey... eh... have-have you seen these girls?" One of the policemen pulled out a piece of paper, a wanted and missing poster, for both of us. "We were told they were in here somewhere..."

"They went outside before you came" I pointed at the door, smiling a little. Smiling made me feel warm inside, even though it was a fake smile.

You look at me with raised eyebrows. The officers looked at the door then back at us one last time "Thank you, have a good night..." They went away and outside of the building, looking very confused.

I shrugged at you: "What?"

One of the boys shifted slightly in his sleep. You looked down at him and whispered to yourself: "He's cold..." You put your hand on his shoulder, to keep him warm. You then looked at me: "Nothing... I just-"

You were interrupted by a stranger, he looked strangely at you: "Hey... are you okay there?"

You looked confused up at the stranger. You tilted your head and squinted your eyes: "Yea... I'm fine."

The stranger looked a bit shocked. "It-it's just... you're bleeding pretty bad..."

I blinked at you in confusion, then I remembered and looked down at the bullet wound. "Eh.. that's.. we just came in from a costume party!" I improvised, and I felt something strange go through my body, like an energy kick through my veins. "Then we found these kids in a house, we heard them cry."

You looked down at the bullet wound, just as confused as me. "Oh!" You looked up at the stranger again, "Yea... costume party." You seemed a bit unsure, but rolled with it.

The stranger looked at us in slight disbelief, but shook it off. He walked away again.

I were looking at the sleeping children, but then at the doctor came over to us, asking if we were the ones that had brought in the old couple and my twin. He also asked if it was ok if he would take care of the children now.

You eyed the children, then looked up at the doctor "Yea sure." You gently woke up the children.

The oldest of the two boys yawned and rubbed his eyes: "Is it our turn yet?" You smiled slightly: "Yea... the nice doctor here will actually take a look at You now." The boy looked at the doctor, mumbling a little: "Hello." The other boy yawned.

The doctor looked at the boys: "Hello, my name is Doctor Dennis. If you and your brother would please follow me, so we can check if you are ok?"

Both of the boys looked at me, then at you, like if they asked if it were safe.

I just looked at you, but I had this strange feeling inside, something the boys gave me...

You smiled and nodded at the boys "It's okay... you should be safe now." The boys stood up and turned around to hug each of us "Thank you for saving us." They both smiled at us.

Doctor Dennis looked at me and said: Your twin is in room 217.

I just gave the little boy hugging me a pat on the back, before starting to walk towards room 217.

You hugged the little boy back before following me.

We entered room 217, Eve were sitting up as we went in, looking happily at us both.

You looked at Eve in concern: "Eve... how are you feeling?"

Eve looked to you, and tilted her head slightly. "Good actually, but I don't really know what happened." She looked to me, I just shrug.

You his your concern for Eve well. "You think you are good to leave?" Your voice failed you a bit though.

Eve nodded slightly and got up. You could really see we had split from one body. Both our left boot was gone, and we were wearing the same clothes.

You looked between me and Eve, then shook your head a bit. "So are we walking or flying out of here?"

"Walking, then flying." I went to take Eve's hand and leading us out of the hospital, moving a bit quickly.

As soon as we exited the hospital, you took a hand on each of me and Eve's shoulder, and zapped us to the cabin.

In a remote forest:

I forced Eve to sit in the bed, eyeing her a moment before looking to you "better do something about the bullet." For some reason I didn't trust Eve at the moment.

You looked at the wound, and took your hand down to it. "Yea... better fix that" You hand started to glow slightly, as the wound healed. You took your hand away and looked at the bullet. "I'm gonna go clean up." You left for the bathroom.

I eyed Eve, my eyes turned black, turned on by a strange rage I felt. "Do you know what happened.. I have a feeling that you do." I gave her a stern look.

Eve shook her head, but seemed ashamed. "No..."

I went over to the fireplace and pointed at it, making the wood in there lit up again. "Eve, I'm gonna get Rhamiel to look into your head, if you don't tell me." And that, was a threat.

You walked into the room away, dry and clean. You looked between us. "Something wrong?" You sounded concerned but also interested.

"Rhamiel, look into Eve's mind" I looked into Eve's eyes. She just looked scared at us both.

You looked at Eve, then at me with raised eyebrows: "You want me to do what... you know that hurts. Your voice had a slight angry tone to it. "There has to be a damn good reason..."

"Eve knows something about how we got separated." I gave Eve a suspicious look.

You looked at Eve, very seriously "Eve... is that true?"

Eve's voice were panicking: "No.. I...don't!" she seemed very afraid of my black eyes.

Your eyes glowed slightly blue, and you tilted your head. "Eve..." You had a slight undertone of seriousness.

Eve looked at you in panic "Why don't you b-believe me?! Wh-" She was interrupted by the blizzard you mentioned earlier. The snowstorm his the cabin like a wall of cold and fury. The fire in the fireplace flickered wildly at the wind from the chimney.

I looked out the window, watching the snow come at the window like small white arrows. "Do what you want Eve." I felt betrayed, and confused, and something new inside.

You looked at me, looking slightly unsure. You spoke in my mind: "you sure about this?"

I looked at you, my eyes turned back to normal. I lowered my voice and whispered: "You only do it if you feel like it..." I went back to watch the blizzard.

You sighed and looked at Eve: "I'm sorry, but you are hiding something." You looked to me "you keep this place up." You rolled up your sleeve as you walked over to Eve. You placed a hand on her shoulder and the other dug into her mind "close your eyes, this might get a little bright." You could see the pain on Eve's face, s she closed her eyes.

Eve's scream of pain filled the room, luckily enough we were out in a remote forest, no one heard it but us. In her head images of a light inside her mind was shown to you, the light was telling her to separate from me, and telling her detailed how to do it.

As you dug deeper into Eve's mind, you started to feel a little pain yourself.

The light told Eve that I might want to help her, but Eve could only help herself. And therefor had to separate. The light gives Eve a spell, in Latin. The last image was of Eve, using the spell, while I burned the old man's back, back at the house.

You winced slightly as you dug deeper, trying to catch a glimpse of who the light might be. But nothing was shown but he light.

Eve collapsed from the pain, tears rolling down her cheeks.

You stepped away in pain. You looked to Eve, sadness in your eyes.

I turned around looking at Eve collapsing on the floor, then at you. I felt something hollow inside, that quickly filled with this...dark feeling.

You looked to me concerned "Does the spell "Venerunt ambo de tenebris in lucem solacia. Nos separare, ut non amplius est" mean anything to you?" You were looking deeply into my eyes.

I smirked slightly, how stupid of Eve! "Roughly translated it means "they came to, both of them out of darkness into the light of comfort. We are to separate, so that there is no longer." It's a witch spell, to exercise demons from human bodies, but since we were merged, she also provided me a body, and probably also half of her soul. Stupid Eve..." That explained why I suddenly felt so...human.

You raised your eyebrows at me.

I started to laugh, it was a nervous and confused laugh. "Eve you bloody fool! If I have a soul...and a human body, that means I'm part human now, I can probably get hurt...and Eve...is probably half what I am...a foolish move!

You sighed and went to stare at the floor: "Great... just great..." Can't say I blamed you, me and Eve had given you a lot of trouble since we first met.

"Can't blame her...she was...human after all." Was were the keyword.

You sighed again and lifted your head, looking at me: "So, what do we do now?"

I smiled widely, a fake smile again. "I have no idea... but what I do know...is that this blizzard, is not natural." I pointed over my shoulder at the window, with my thumb.

"I know... I can sense it." Your eyes fixated at the dark window.

I went over to pick Eve up from the floor, putting her on the bed "Let's go check it out then?"

-"Except from almost being Vampire food...yeah...yeah sure"


	7. Surprise from below

I looked at Eve a last time before heading for the door, the snow and wind met my face, as I opened it up. As what I was now I felt the cold, I felt how it affected my skin.

You looked at me, almost like you could sense how I was, now I was half human. "Maybe you should put on a jacket" You gave me a little smile.

I ran inside and took the nearest and warm looking jacket I could find, I put it on, and then rushed outside again. I lit my finger with fire, and started to draw on the door, etching a mark on it.

You looked at the mark I was making, with recognition in your eyes.

"Ah yes...just protection against dreams, so Eve can't escape..." I looked at you and then out in the dark forest.

You looked out at the forest as well, "You ready? "you turned to me.

"Yup lets go." I waited for you to go first, probably best now I was partly human. I was glad my sight hadn't gone to the worse from being part human.

You started to walk into the dark, the snow flying all around you. A beautiful sight, you were like a light in the dark, lighting the snow around you up, but only faintly. Almost like a thousand small white fireflies, flowing with the wind.

As I followed you through the blizzard, I felt the cold for the first time actually hurt. I could never have imagined how it hurt, but it was not like it was so hurtful I couldn't bear it, more like annoying pain. "Never thought snow and winter would be so...cold." I looked around, trying to see if I could sense anything unnatural.

You looked up at the treetops, they were bending violently as the blizzard had picked up. "How bad is it?" You kept moving forward, with me right behind you.

I looked in your direction, making sure to keep an eye on my surroundings though. "I'm not sure...but it's like small needles in the skin prickling you." I looked to the left, downhill was a big frozen lake. I felt some strange energies come from there, like something pulsating, and...growing.

You looked down at the lake as well, your face showing some concern. "Yes I feel it as well."

I got with some trouble down the hill, mostly sliding and partly running. I ended up sliding a bit out on the ice. I looked around before walking slowly further out on the ice, to see if it could hold up my weight.

You managed to go down the hill a bit more elegantly. It was a bit like a faint beacon of light, sliding between trees, lighting them up in the process. You knelt by the ice, feeling on it with your hand. A slightly light was reflected from you in the ice. "The ice is thick... should hold up." You looked at me.

I nodded at you, amazed by your light, it had to be the human part of me, looking at you that way. "Man...Humans have it hard, I can't really feel some parts of my body anymore, I think it's the cold." My fingers, toes, nose and ears felt numb.

You walked out on the ice as well, catching up with me. "Yea, as soon as the storm has subsided, we need to get some warmer clothes for you and Eve." As we reached the middle of the lake, right above the strange energies, you stopped and looked down.

I looked down as well, it was like the energies had stopped expanding, but instead was...open? "Do you hear that?" It was like a muffled shrieking sound from under the ice. And then the energies just disappeared completely.

You squinted you eyes in concentration. "I sensed it... something is off though..." A small light started to emit from under the ice.

"Please tell me that isn't under us, and it's just my human eyes tricking me." Not that my eyes was affected by the now human part of me, I just hoped my gut feeling wasn't not about to come true.

The ice under started to crack, and the light disappeared. "We might have a problem..." You managed to say, before the ice splintered and we both fell into the very dark, and very cold water.

I gasped for air, while I was still above with my head. I felt the ice cold water drag my clothed down. My body was going into shock, not moving enough to keeping myself above water surface.

You spoke to me in my mind: "Evelyn... Evelyn you got to stay up."you looked around, but you couldn't see me.

I tried to stay above the water, my skin was protesting, my body was protesting against moving. Everything was dark around me. And my lungs, that never had needed oxygen, but had just breathed, now craved it. I managed to reach a hand up above the water surface, hoping you would see it.

You saw a hand reach above the water surface, you swam over as fast as you could, to grab it. You took hold of it and pulled the person up. "What..." You looked confused at the person you had pulled up, it wasn't me...it was Sam. "Sam?"

I struggled to get my jacket off, so it didn't drag me down further. I tried to reach for the surface again, I managed to take in a little air as I fought my way up. My body felt so stiff, like it just wanted to give up.

Someone reached down and pulled me up. My lungs stung from the cold air, and the little water I had swallowed.

It was Dean who had pulled me up, he looked at me: "Son of a bitch..."

I gasped for air, looking at him in surprise. My body was only moving minimally, not used to be handicapped by being human senses and feelings.

You looked over at me and Dean, Castiel had joined Sam on land. "Evelyn!" you seemed happy to see that I was more or less alright. You swam over to us, and started to pull us over to land.

I was cramping of cold and I couldn't comprehend what I felt. I couldn't speak, my jaw was shut and were too stiff to open. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know why my body reacted like it did.

As we came up on land you put me on the ground, where I just sat and cramped. You looked at me and tried to get my attention "Hey Evelyn... Hey... are you okay?"

I looked up at you, seeing your faint light a bit like hope. I felt fear, I had never felt fear like this before. It was so consuming, but I also found comfort in your voice.

You looked me into the eyes: "You are gonna be alright..." You looked to Sam and Dean, there were shaking and cramping just as much as I did. You stood up and looked at Castiel "We need to get them somewhere warm." Cas nodded. You put a hand on my shoulder and waited for Cas to get Dean and Sam. "Follow me" you zapped us to the cabin, though outside, as the sigil on the door didn't permit me to pass.

I looked up at the mark I had etched into the door, it disappeared, like it had never been there.

You took a good hold of me and helped me inside through the main entrance. You put me on the floor and went to find blankets, and a couple of pillows. You also brought towels and some fresh clothes "Here we need to get you warmed up slowly." Castiel came in with Sam and Dean.

I took a blanket and put it around me tightly, I held on to it, like it depended on my life. I didn't like to be partly human, sure I had feelings now, but also the bad ones, and my body felt pain differently. "F-f-f-f...f...f-f-uu..." I tried to get words out, but my jaw was shaking too much.

You tilted you head and looked into my mind, to see what I meant.

My thoughts was confusing, but some words came through: "Fucking...Humans..."

You smiled slightly at my words, you gave me another blanket before standing up and looking at Cas. "Feel free to use the blankets we have. I'm gonna go make some hot chocolate for these three..."

Castiel nodded: "Thank you..."

You nodded once and looked down at me "Don't worry... you'll be fine." you walked over to the kitchen, to make hot chocolate.

I looked up at Cas, nodding as much as I now could nod at him, then looked at Sam and Dean

Eve slowly walked into the room and looking surprised at Castiel, Dean and Sam.

Castiel looked at Eve and tiled his head.

Dean and Sam, both covered in blankets looking between me and Eve. You looked at Eve, seemingly unsure what to do, or say.

"L-l-long s-s-st-story s-s-short...w-w-we s-s-spli-it." I just shook in my blanker and sent Eve a suspicious glare.

You walked over to us with three big cups. "Here... this should help" You handed me, Sam and Dean a cup each. Sam took his up and muttered a thank you. Dean took his cup and warmed his hands on it, also muttering a thank you. You went to the kitchen again, to make a cup for Eve.

I took the cup and looked at it, I really didn't know what to do with it... I didn't know what the warm feeling in my hands was either, but it felt good.

Castiel noticed how confused I seemed, "drink it... it'll make you feel better..."

You went over to Eve with another cup, you had just poured up.

Eve mumbled a thanks to you, but it was clear she made sure to stay a bit away from the rest of us.

I looked down at the cup, the brown fluid was giving off heat. I took a sip and was surprised over the sweet, yet bitter taste. "T-thanks.."

You nodded and smiled "If you want to... I think it's okay to come into the living room now."

Eve stepped a bit forwards, but still kept her distance from us.

I drank the chocolate quite quickly, and felt my body being warmed up. I could see Dean and Sam was still cold, but I was only part human after all.

You helped me up and into the living room, where you put me on one of the couches. "How are you feeling?" You had a sincere look in your eyes.

I looked around the room, like I was seeing it with a pair of other eyes. "Strange...really strange, but not cold anymore. I'm not completely human after all.." But being a half one had turned my world upside down.

You looked at me a bit "yea..." You then looked at my empty cup "want some more?"

"No..." I looked to Sam, Dean and Castiel "how the hell did you come here?"

Dean slowly walked in and sat in the other couch, followed by Sam. They were still both shivering, but not as much as before. "W-we were hun-hunting a spirit..." Dean took another sip from his cup "a lake spirit... th-then we fell into the wa-water... ended up i-in th-that lake..." Sam nodded a bit and warmed his hands on his cup. Castiel stood next to them.

I looked up at you "woops..." That might have been our fault, not our intention though.

"that might have something to do with us" you gave the boys an apologizing look.

All three of them looked at you for an answer. "Eh... yea... " You took the empty cups, except for the one I was holding, and walked over to the sink to wash them. "The fight... it kind of made a rift between the dimensions... we figured it out" You gestured at Eve, that still kept a distance to us, "about one and a half year ago, when monsters started showing up in this dimension... and me still having powers... the rifts must be in the waters."

Eve nodded slightly, moving a bit closer. Her expression was a bit empty, it gave me an uneasy feeling inside.

"Yeah...sorry we made a mess of your dimension." I cuddled in the blanket I had over me, it felt so comforting, like someone was keeping me safe.

"So...how do we get back?" Sam had a worried tone in his voice.

"No idea.." I felt like there was a black hole in my stomach, it didn't feel right that we didn't know how to get them back.

Eve slowly turned around, and put her empty cup in the kitchen, then walked to the bedroom. Without uttering a word.

You looked at Eve, with a worried and apologizing look. Maybe you were still sorry about what you did to her. You cleaned up the cups and walked back over to us.

"So... how have you guys been, except from we made a rift in your dimension." Curiosity, also a new feeling for me, but one I could better understand.

Sam looked at me, not shaking anymore from freezing. "Well... there hasn't really been that much to do. we've only had a couple cases..." Dean nodded and took over "The only big problem we have at the moment is this stupid ass witch."

I suddenly just dropped my cup, my now beating heart beating faster than I thought a heart could. "witch?" I was surprised over my own reaction.

You watched me with some concern. Sam seemed confused, but answered me "yeah... witch..."

I disappeared from sight, reappearing behind Dean, putting my hand on his shoulder. I forced him into a sleep in a second, to explore his mind, to see which witch...

Dean and Sam walked down a long hallway in a fancy hotel. They see three women, one in a pink leather jacket and short pink skirt, another in a short leopard dress and a brown fur jacket. and the last one... a woman with long red hair, she was wearing a long black dress... they didn't know the first two girls... but the third one... Crowley's mother... Rowena...

I let go of Dean and mumbled a sorry.

Dean clearly wasn't amused "what the hell man... you could've just asked!"

"I'm...sorry..." I looked down at Dean then went back to sit on the couch.

You gave me a concerned, and suspicious looks "you sure that you are okay?"

"No...I'm not.. I'm partly human! I have half a soul within my now fragile body!" I felt warm in my stomach, like some flames had been ignited down there.

Castiel looked at me with curiosity and maybe some concern, not like Sam and Dean who just looked at me in confusion. "Sorry... what?" Dean gave me a questioning look.

I blinked and looked at all of them, then remembered they didn't know. "Eve...the human girl, merged with me again after I recovered...somehow a witch has given her a spell which is used to exorcize demons from humans...but since we were merged...we split into two, I'm now partly human ,and she is now partly what I used to be...a dream creature that has consumed demon essence."

Dean blinked a couple of times in disbelief. Dream creatures merging with a human was something he had never heard of, hell he hadn't even heard of dream creatures "yeah... okay..."

I tilted my head a bit at Dean "What... you thought I was fully demon?" It amused me that I was confusing my counterpart.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe... I don't know... you could be a god damn puff of smoke for all I know."

I took a deep breath, it took time to transform now half human, but my figure began to blur, and I became a cloud of black smoke, with a slight glow of blue.

Dean seemed shocked, but maybe it was also too much for him "okay, okay, I get it... " Sam just stared at me in disbelief, though Cas seemed to find this form of me interesting, especially as he could sense the half soul I carried.

I floated down next to Dean, just to sit there and make him uncomfortable.

Dean scooted a bit away from me. And you talked to me in my mind: "I think he has had enough now, you can stop now."

I slowly transformed back. "Aww...So cute Dean, scooting away from a cloud."

Outside the wind picked up again and the snow turned to looked out of the window "I don't think we'll be leaving this cabin for some time... the blizzard seems to be sticking around for the time being." You turned to the boys "You are of course welcome to stay... if you want to... but I'm afraid there's only the couches left."

I looked at the couches, then felt a horrible sensation inside my head, I sprinted to the bedroom.

You looked after me in concern "Evelyn?" Then slowly walked to the bedroom.

Eve was mumbling with closed eyes in the corner, I went over to her and slapped her. She opened her eyes in surprise, but she looked very guilty. My response was not kind, and my tone was harsh "Don't, dare speak with that witch."

You were standing in the doorframe, looking confused. Your eyes squinted and head with a tilt.

I took Eve by the collar of her shirt and picked her up and dragged her into the living room, dropping her on the floor. I eyed her furiously, what more could she be trying to hide?!

You were right behind us "Evelyn, calm down... what's going on?"

"She was talking to the witch! I might be separated from you Eve, but I can still -feel- your head!" I felt the flames from before, now ignited again, but also something warm in my head.

Eve was looking scared, but also guilty.

You looked at Eve with disappointment.

I put my hands on Eve's shoulder, forcing her into a deep sleep. Glad she hadn't learned to control any of the powers she had now gotten from me. But as she fell asleep my head was filled with images.

A cloud, sickly yellow, and there was a hint of magic over it, probably witch magic...Then there was me and Eve, we were dark cloud with a slight blue glow...and then...a white cloud?...

I let go of her shoulders, gasping as a reaction to what I had just seen.

Dean looked at Eve, then up at me "What the hell?..."

You looked at me in concern "are you alright?" It was like you could sense my surprise.

"So, there is only three of us...well...two and two halves." I stared into the air, letting the thoughts sink in.

You looked at me in confusion "Three what?"

"Dreams, what I am...or was. Once we were thousands, now we are only so few."

You looked down at the floor in thought, then back up at me, with a serious look "Are they good or bad?"

"I am the most "evil" I guess...as I took demon essence instead of human, one have taken witch essence it seems.. I'm not sure about the third though." The thought of the white cloud was still bugging me.

You sighed in relief "So, what do we do now? I mean..." You looked over at the boys "We need to get them home to their dimension.. but... if you want to find the others.." Her words trailed off as she looked at me.

"I don't know" I eyed the boys "We should probably get them home first, however we do that."

You nodded. Dean and Sam yawned some, but they tried to hide it. But you were not the be fooled. "But right now, I'm gonna get you some covers and pillows so that you can sleep."

"Yeah" I picked up Eve and put her into the bed, in the bedroom. Making sure she stayed in her forced sleep.

You went to find some pillows and blankets for the boys.

"I'm letting you wake up in the morning Eve...dare not to speak with that witch again." I gave her a cold stare before I went into the living room again. I looked at Cas. "By the way Cas.. didn't get a chance to say thank you, for keeping your word."

Castiel smiled a little "It was no problem really, I'm just happy to help."

I smiled at him then looked at Dean and Sam "Sorry again for the rift and lake thing..." I felt heavy around my heart, maybe this was the way humans felt guilt.

Dean stood up, his clothes till wet from the lake "yeah well... nothing to do about it now."

Sam stood up as well, he smiled a little, but looked tired "We'll just have to work together to find a way back, tomorrow."

You came back with pillows and blankets, putting them in one of the couches. "I hope these will be enough" You nodded at Dean and Sam.

"Goodnight Sam, Dean...I'll go stand somewhere else in the cabin, so I don't just stand here while you sleep..." I wouldn't want to make them feel unwelcome, by being a strange stalker.

Sam smiled a bit, nodding at me as thanks.

You nodded at them both ,also saying your goodnights, leaving the living room to them.

I went into the bedroom where Eve is forced sleeping, hopefully till I would wake her up.

You and Castiel following troop. Cas looked at Eve: "Is she alright?"

"She won't be if she talks to that witch again." I sent the sleeping Eve a deadly cold stare, and felt something heavy in my stomach.

You eyed me, with a serious look in your eyes. "You are part human now... there's a lot we need to figure out. Right now we know you can feel emotion, and the cold. You might also need to sleep and eat too.

I shrugged, I didn't care really. If that had to be, it would not be right now. "Maybe"

You nodded once at me "Guess we will have to find out as we go."

"I guess so." I began to eye Castiel, I had never really looked at him, other than him being a being of light...and an angel and all that.

He looked back at me "I'm sensing awkwardness..."

I was just staring at him, the room suddenly seeming less clear, also darker.

Cas looked at you for answer, you just looked at me then at Cas, confused.

I smiled at Castiel, he had some nice blue eyes...

Castiel eyes squinted in confusion "what... what is it?"

The room became less and less clearer, I didn't understand what was happening. My eyes felt so heavy. I think I spaced out, but I wasn't entirely sure, I just smiled at Cas.

You just watched me with confusion, you had that look where you tried to sense if anything was wrong.

I felt, heavy, so heavy. My eyelids were fighting my mind to close. I didn't understand Iit.

You laughed a little, then realized it. "She is tired!"

Castiel smiled a bit, as he also realized it. "Oh, by the way, I need to talk to you Rhamiel."

I nodded a bit, my head wanted to go downwards...so strange. My eyelids were half closed, but I didn't like the feeling, so I fought to be awake.

You looked at me and then went over to me, tried to make me sit in the bed, next to Eve. "Ok Evelyn, you clearly need to sleep."

"No...no.." I would defy you to end...

"Evelyn... you need to sleep. Please, for your own sake." You voice was so calming, like the light had been around you in the snow...

"I don't need to sleep... I don't sleep.. .I'm a freaking dre- dream" I still looked at Castiel, especially his eyes.

"May I remind you, that you are part human now? That part needs to sleep" Your voice was still calm, but also...with authority.

You sighed as I still tried to fight you. "I'll make sure she stays asleep, I promise."

I mumbled a bit, very low, almost no sound out of my mouth. "I wonder what color...my eyes is..."

Castiel cleared his throat: "They are green." You looked at him in confusion, probably didn't hear or see what I said. "And you really need to sleep, you are exhausted" he smiled at me a little.

"Oh, green" I smiled a little, Eve's eyes were green, of course mine was too...I think the sensation of being tired, was finally winning.

"Sleep is over rated..." I fell backwards, my eyes closed, but my ears was still listening.

Castiel smiled at me, then looked to you. "Can we talk now?"

You nodded "Sure"

Cas' voice became serious: "This dimension... there's something off about it."

You tilted your head, or so I imagined. "How so?"

Cas looked out the window, or so my ears told me, I could hear his footsteps go towards the window. "The angels..."

You were slightly confused, or so your voice told me. "What about them?"

Cas looked you into the eyes, I could see it as I tried to open my eyes again, just to only feel them close once more. "They are gone, I don't feel any angel present in this dimension... well except for you of course." His voice was with concern.

I don't know where you were looking at, but you were silent, so I guessed the floor.

Cas were silent for a moment as well, then asked: "I...just wanted to hear the explanation for this."

Your voice betrayed you, it cracked a bit, and I could imagine the tears start to grow in your eyes. "It... it's a very long story."

I couldn't hold off sleep any longer, but I managed to put out a single word of a mumble. "War"

(To be continued)

-"Please tell me that isn't under us, and it's just my human eyes tricking me."


End file.
